The Left Hand Cries for Him
by ChilombiLite
Summary: It's on and off again, and on once again for Wataru and Kazuki. But their relationship has always been a little unstable, will they ever truly be together? iThe Ring Finger Falls Silent/i compliant
1. The Breakup

**The Breakup**

"Wataru, I'm so tired of hearing about Asaka and how great he is!" Yuichi Kazuki yelled in frustration after hearing yet another story about how Asaka had calmed Wataru down after a rough day at prep school. Yuichi had never been jealous of anybody as much as he was of Asaka.

"Kazuki! I can't believe you're still jealous! There's NOTHING going on between us! I love YOU!"

"Then stop depending on HIM for reassurance!"

"There's no reasoning with you about this, is there?" Wataru continued in an unusually calm and level voice, "Asaka is my friend, there are some things I can't talk about with you that I can talk about with him."

The hint of sadness that infiltrated Wataru's calm statements made Yuichi suddenly stop. He had been prepared to spit out another complaint against Asaka but as he drew breath and had heard Wataru, he couldn't go on.

Yuichi took a moment to calm himself and asked, "Why? If you love me, why can't you talk to me?" Yuichi struggled for a moment with himself, trying to prevent the tears from spilling out of his eyes, and then gave up.

"Asaka gets me in different ways than you do."

"What?"

"He does. He never tries to make jokes out of my insecurities, even when you do. He's secure enough with his own feelings and in control of them enough to hear me out and not laugh at anything."

Yuichi's jaw dropped to the floor. Asaka was in control of his emotions and perfect honor student Yuichi was not? Wataru's truth went against everything that Yuichi had prided himself on.

Yuichi closed his mouth finally and sighed. He ran his fingers through his hair, contemplating on his next move. Should he say something? The silence was killing them both. Yuichi looked up, let his hand drop, nodded his head, and silently walked out of the room leaving Wataru in a daze.

* * *

"Anyway, since the fight, Kazuki's been acting so aloof," Wataru complained to his friend during their break. 

"Well, you did insult him. First, you told him that you sometimes couldn't talk to him… and on top of that, you told him that he can't control himself! He's probably really embarrassed."

"Well what do I do?" Wataru asked, burying his face in his hands. No matter how much the men had grown during their relationship, they always ended up fighting about these things. Kazuki couldn't accept the friendship, and Wataru wasn't willing to give up the friendship in favor of their relationship.

"Well, I hate to say this but… maybe you guys should break up–"

"Are you crazy? What could possibly make you say that?!"

"He's jealous of you all the time and no matter how many times you say that nothing is going on he won't believe you! If he doesn't have faith in you, why the hell should you stay with him?"

"But he's only jealous because Asaka likes me like that!" _Why am I defending Kazuki when this is what I was arguing with him about?_

"So what?! He should believe that your relationship is strong enough to withstand that! I mean, Kazuki always has chicks fawning over him, but you'd never think that he had something going on with them!"

As Kawamura started getting more frustrated with Wataru making excuses for him, he started raising his voice more and people around them could hear the heated discussion taking place. Wataru noticed the extra attention from surrounding tables and elbowed Kawamura.

"Maybe you're right…" Wataru replied, and drifted into his own thoughts.

* * *

"Kazuki, it's me. I know you're still brooding about the other night, but we really need to talk. It's kind of important, so call me back. Bye." Wataru hung up and sighed. _Unbelievable… where did he get to?_

Wataru decided to give Asaka a call. It rang once, twice, "Hello?"

"Hey, Asaka, it's me, Wataru."

"Hey! You sound off, what's wrong? …"

"Another fight with Kazuki."

"You're kidding! What about?"

"You, actually."

Silence. "Ouch, that sucks. What'd I do now?"

"Nothing. He's jealous again."

"Oh. But there's nothing going on… Doesn't he know that? "

"Well, that's what I keep telling him but he's being such an ass. Anyway, since then he's been avoiding me like the plague. Can you tell him to call me?"

"Sure. I'll tell him today at the meeting. We're going to remodel another house soon and we have to get the plans started.

"Thanks, I owe you…"

"No problem. Hey, listen, I've got class in about…er… two seconds. I'll call you later! Bye."

* * *

Wataru looked at his watch anxiously. He hadn't been waiting for long, but this meeting was very nervewracking. Wataru still loved Yuichi after all, but he couldn't stand Yuichi's lack of trust and faith in him anymore. 

Five minutes later, Kazuki finally walked into the café and sat down across from him. He immediately blushed, embarrassed that his lover had been the one waiting for him when usually it was the other way around. He covered his embarrassment with a smile but when he saw Wataru's expression, he stopped.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

Wataru was silent for a moment and then stammered, "Kazuki, I…uh… I think we… need to…break up." As Wataru said the worst words in any language, he looked at everything and everyone except for the person he was talking to.

"What?! But… but… but…" Kazuki lost control of himself as he processed the words that had come out of Wataru's mouth, his eyes glistening with the promise of tears.

"But I thought you loved me!" Kazuki didn't care who heard him as he yelled at Wataru. It was lucky for them that the only people in the café were the old couple who ran the place.

Now both of them were crying as Wataru explained, "I do! I do Kazuki… but I can't deal anymore! I always feel so insecure around you and when I find someone to vent my frustrations to, you jump to the conclusion that I'm interested in him."

"This is about Asaka?" Kazuki cried, giving up on wiping the tears away. Now he was more angry than sad as he recalled the argument from the other day and tried to regain control of himself before he lost all of his dignity.

"This is about how you don't have faith in me! How you always, ALWAYS get jealous of a friend, when the only person I ever had eyes for was you! And no matter how many times I tell you, you won't believe me. Well I'm tired of arguing about the same damn things over and over again. Which is why I'm done!"

Wataru got up, wiped the tears from his cheeks, and walked out the door. He walked home and took every side street and alley that he could so that nobody could see him cry.

When he got home, Karin was waiting with a pot of his favorite food as a way to comfort him. She knew the whole story between Kazuki and Wataru, so naturally he had told her he was going to end the relationship. She saw him walk in the door, sobbing, and having to lean against the doorframe to support himself. She went to him, pulled him inside and enveloped him in a hug. When he'd calmed down a bit she made him go into the kitchen and try to eat a small portion of the meal.

Kazuki watched Wataru leave the café in shock. He sat there heaving sobs until he saw an old acquaintance walk in the door. It was Miho Ookusa. The last time he had seen her, she was telling him why she had stolen Wataru's precious ring. One of those times when he had been jealous… And now here she was, about a year and a half later, walking into the café where his issues with her had begun. _What is she doing here?_ he wondered. She'd stopped frequenting the café after the ring incident.

He pretended not to see her, as talking to her would inevitably lead to Wataru. But it was too late, because she'd seen him. She timidly walked toward his table, when he didn't say anything, she sat down across from him…where Wataru had been sitting…

"Kazuki-sempai?" That was strange…she'd never addressed him with respect before. It must be because he was in college now.

"Sempai, is something the matter?" He'd stopped crying by this time, but his face was splotchy and his cheeks streaked with tears.

"Sempai, you can tell me. I might be able to help."

_Hmm, perhaps she can help. After all, she was another of Wataru's friends…that I'd been jealous of._

"Maybe you can help, Ookusa…"

* * *

It had been a week since Wataru had dumped Kazuki and yet Kazuki showed no signs of letting up. He'd been calling on the phone, stopping by Wataru's house, and even trying to get his friends to help. So far Wataru had had to endure calls from Miho, Karin, Toko, Asaka, and even Kawamura, telling him how distraught and hurt Kazuki was. 

But Wataru was sure about his decision. Yes, he hurt more than he could bear, but it was all for the best. He voiced these opinions to each of the messengers, who relayed the information to Kazuki. Kazuki couldn't believe what he was hearing. He thought that by now Wataru's anger would have melted away when he saw how hard Kazuki was trying.

After another week, Kazuki had had enough of being rejected through messages and resolved to go see Wataru when he knew the other would be home. Kazuki walked to Wataru's house practicing what he was going to say to convince Wataru to take him back: _Wataru, I'm so sorry that I ever made you feel uncomfortable in any way. I should have realized that what I say has an effect on you. I also want to apologize for my jealousy. I know that it is uncalled for, it's just that I care about you so much and I'm always afraid that I'm going to lose you. Now that I have lost you, I realize that this is my own fault. Please, please forgive me and take me back… perfect. Then I'll kiss him and hopefully that will be enough._

Minutes after deciding what to say, Yuichi found himself at the front door of Wataru's house. He knocked twice on the door and Karin answered. She looked behind her quickly and when she saw that nobody was behind her she stepped outside onto the front step and closed the door behind her.

"How are you holding up, Kazuki?"

"I'm not… I need to see him. Is he home?"

"Yeah, he's home. He's miserable without you but he swears he won't take you back. I'm doing all I can and Kawamura's trying too. Kawamura is out of his mind with guilt," she spoke quickly and in a whisper, as if even a normal volume was enough to tip Wataru off about Kazuki's presence.

"Guilt?"

"Well, yeah. He was the one who planted the idea in Wataru's head! He didn't actually mean for it to happen and now he's doing all he can to persuade Wataru, but it's not working. Wataru keeps thinking that it's you trying to get through to him."

"I might kill Kawamura. But Karin, you have to let me in! Please…I'm begging you." Tears welled up again. Kazuki furiously wiped his eyes before saying, "Karin, I will get down on my knees, I'll be your slave, whatever it takes, just let me in!"

"Alright. But be quiet on the way up to his room."

Kazuki ascended the stairs to Wataru's bedroom, wistfully reminiscing about the fun times they'd had together, and hoping, praying to God that Wataru would see reason.

Kazuki placed his hand on the doorknob and opened the door slowly, knowing that once the door was halfway open, it would creak.

"Wataru?"

"Yuichi… I mean, Kazuki… what are you doing here?" Wataru had been crying. Kazuki looked around the room, noticing that there were black sheets, the blinds were drawn and unusually messy.

"Wataru, I'm so sorry that I ever made you feel…"


	2. It Only Hurts When I Breathe

Authoress Note:

Hey all. I hope you're not too mad at me for splitting Yuichi and Wataru up… But if you're reading this, you're clearly intrigued/interested/one of those "i" words. I feel the need to say that I don't actually own these fabulous characters, but I'm borrowing them for this fanfic and I'm enjoying the right to manipulate them. I hope you're excited about the reappearance of Miho Ookusa… I sure am… she can certainly do some damage when she wants… and so can Mai Tachibana…hmmmm ideas are simmering… anyway. I've rambled for far too long, and incoherently at that. Enjoy the next installment of

* * *

**It Only Hurts When I Breathe  
**

"Yuichi, get out. Please." Wataru was tired. He was always tired now. All he could manage to do was go to school for a bit, leave early, and come home to sleep. His marks were slipping and everyone was worried about him but he no longer cared. Kazuki was gone and no matter how hard Wataru tried, Kazuki's face would not leave him. He'd thought that dumping Kazuki would somehow make it easier to live life. He was so unbelievably wrong. Life became impossible. And what was worse was that Kazuki was constantly trying to see him, coming to his school, stopping by home. _I can't escape him!_ Love dies and takes everyone down with it.

"Wataru, you love me. You know you do, why won't you let yourself be loved by me?"

"I told you already. I can't handle being with you anymore. Yes, I love you, but it kills me to be with you. I just can't do it anymore."

"Wataru, it's killing you being without me."

Wataru glared at Yuichi, knowing that he was right, yet refusing to succumb. Wataru vowed that he would prove Yuichi wrong. It was just like that disco song: I will survive.

"It's over, Yuichi. Go home, please." On the last word his voice broke and he erupted in a fresh wave of tears.

Yuichi, instead of leaving, walked toward the bed and sat down. Wataru turned away from him, as stubborn as ever. Kazuki put his arms around Wataru and pulled him into an embrace. Wataru struggled for a moment but as soon as Kazuki began kissing him, his resistance dissipated.

Both were crying while kissing and as Yuichi positioned himself in a straddling position over Wataru, Wataru realized what was happening and came back to his senses.

"Kazuki, GET OFF!" Wataru pushed Kazuki off of him and nearly pushed him off of the bed. Wataru wiped away the kiss and straightened his clothes. He pointed to the door, signaling to a furious Kazuki to get out.

"Fine! If you want to deny your own happiness as well as my own, go ahead! SAYOONARA(1)!" He stormed out of the room and practically ran for the exit, and literally ran into Karin.

"That didn't sound good…"

"It wasn't. But I'm done trying. I've given up. He can go fuck himself for all I care." He leaned down, his expression changing into one of gratitude and kissed Karin on the cheek. "Thanks for trying so hard. I really appreciate it. Maybe I'll see you at Toko's?"

"Yeah, I've got to go there now actually."

"Let's go together, I need to talk to her anyhow," the mournful yet frustrated expression was back as he helped her with her jacket and out the door.

* * *

"I'm telling you Toko, it was BAD. I mean, Kazuki just ran out of his room. He practically knocked me over in his race for the door," Karin explained after Kazuki left Toko's shop. 

"Do you really think it's over now? I mean, do you think Kazuki will really give up and accept the breakup?"

"I think so. He looked so resigned and he did something totally out of the ordinary," she paused, when Toko prompted her, she said, "he actually kissed my cheek, as if saying goodbye forever. I almost cried right then."

"Maybe this is a good thing," Toko said, unsure of herself, "Maybe they weren't meant to be together and they'll both find the people they're supposed to spend the rest of their lives with."

"What are you talking about? They were MADE for each other."

"I know… I'm just desperately trying to find the silver lining in this really really really dark cloud." (A/N: yes yes I know… über clichéd)

* * *

"Hello?" 

"Wataru? It's Asaka."

"Hey. What's up?"

"Not much. Want to hang out later?"

"Er… I'm not sure." Wataru was still unsteady without Kazuki at his side. _Wait a minute, why not? Asaka is my friend, of course I should hang out with him. That'll definitely get my mind off of things. Plus… it's been a month since I broke up with Yuichi… I mean Kazuki. _

"Well, okay. Because I was thinking that maybe we could go see a movie, have dinner, the whole spiel."

"Actually, Asaka. I changed my mind. I definitely need to get out of the house for a while. I'd love to see a movie. When?"

"Erm… tonight?"

"Yeah sure. Sounds great."

* * *

1. Hey so we all know that "Sayonara" means "goodbye." But actually "Sayonara" is like goodbye, either forever, or until a new chapter in my life starts. Which is why, if you have a lover, you really don't want to say sayonara to them. or to your family... just don't do it. it's sad. but anyway down to the truly interesting reason for "sayonara" in the story. Perhaps you noticed that it's spelled "Sayoonara" in the story. This is because "Sayoonara" is a more formal version of Sayonara. So the reason for Yuichi Kazuki saying SAYOONARA is more than just goodbye forever, by using the more formal version, he's placing distance between them with a single word. I revel in my geniosity. and i know that's not actually a word. 

The information above was given to me by an actual Japanese teacher... from Japan... so please if you have an argument against what I'm saying... don't talk to me... i bring this from higher authority than myself.


	3. November Without You

Authoress Note:

Hey everyone… so both guys are über depressed now…but we all know that life must go on… so here's the next installment. Wataru and Yuichi are movin' on.

* * *

**November without You**

Wataru met Asaka in front of Kino Theatre (1), knowing that spending time with Asaka would help him through his sadness. Wataru saw that Asaka had been waiting for him.

"Hey, been waiting long?"

"Nope, just got here. So this is a French film, it's called Mon Meilleur Ami (2) and it's supposed to be really funny. I hope you don't mind reading subtitles…"

"Nah, French films are worth it. What does the title mean?"

"My Best Friend." Asaka smiled.

"Cool. Let's go. I'm officially excited."

Asaka laughed and stepped towards the ticket booth so he could buy their tickets. Wataru mumbled a protest when Asaka tried to pay for him, fell silent when Asaka insisted and told him that he could pay for his own concessions.

After the movie the two went to dinner. Sadly, they couldn't agree on what they wanted to eat. Asaka insisted on eating French food since they had seen a French movie. Wataru demanded Korean Barbecue.

"Wataru, Korean food has absolutely nothing to do with anything we've done today! French food would be so perfect after watching a French movie… where they ate French food!" he exclaimed after remembering a part of the movie that took place in a restaurant.

"Why does what we have to eat have to match the movie?! That's so dumb! Korean BBQ TASTES good. French food is way too rich and is so typically date-like."

"Fine. No French food. But I'm NOT eating Korean."

"Ugh. Fine. What would you rather have?"

"How about… Chilean food?"

"What? That's so random. And where are we going to find Chilean food?"

"This couple opened up a Chilean restaurant down the street. We can go there now."

Wataru looked down and shook his head. Where had Chilean food come from? What did it taste like?

"Don't worry, Wataru. Chilean food is really good, I think. You'll like it, I hope."

Wataru groaned as Asaka started walking down the street mumbling to himself.

When they reached the place, the name of the restaurant was in Spanish, making it very difficult for them to understand what it was trying to say: "Los Copihues."

They walked inside and heard someone say, "Irasshaimase!" (3). The word sounded strange coming out of her mouth. She didn't sound like a native speaker spoke as if she were unsure of herself.

She seated them at the nicest table in the tiny establishment, served them water and handed them menus. "Let me know if there's anything I can help you with," she said in that same unsure tone, looking down at her feet while she said it.

"May I ask why you sound so unsure?" Asaka asked curiously.

"Yes. It's alright. I'm really new to Japan…especially the language. I'm not quite sure if I'm saying everything correctly." Her face brightened as she spoke, glad at having such courteous customers.

"Don't be worried. You're doing great. Are you originally from Chile?"

"Yes. I moved here about 6 months ago. I'm sorry I'd really like stay and chat some more, but I'm needed in the kitchen. Your server will be right with you." She rushed off to the kitchens leaving the boys with something new to talk about.

"She's cute. She speaks really well for only being here for six months!"

"Yeah, she does. I wonder why she left…" Wataru trailed off as he saw the waiter come up quietly, waiting for the two to finish talking. Wataru was surprised to see that the waiter was not another Chilean, but rather a native Japanese guy who went to Wataru's school.

"Hi, can I get you guys something to drink?"

"Er… I have a question, this soda here… er… Inca Kola… where is it imported from?"

"That soda's actually imported from Peru. If you're interested in the full Chilean experience, these two sodas here, Bilz and Pap, are both imported from Chile and are really good." (4)

"Er… okay, thanks. I'll have an Inca Kola." Wataru began to glance at the entrée dishes curiously, waiting for Asaka to order his drink.

"And I'll have a Bilz, please. And as an appetizer can we have some empanadas? Thank you."

_Wow. He's so confident even when coming to a completely unfamiliar place_, Wataru noticed.

"So, Wataru. What do you think about this place?"

"It's so cool that they actually import drinks from South America. I've never actually had Latin American food before."

"I think you'll like it… Anyway… have you talked to Kazuki lately?"

Wataru looked up, surprised. "No, actually. After that thing at my house, he stopped calling and everything. I'm finally able to start getting over him."

"Oh." Asaka paused for a moment, uncertain as to what to say next. "Well… um… Are you ever–"

"I'm sorry but can we please change the subject? I'd really rather not talk about him. It's done."

"Okay. So…I wanted you to know this… I think Kawamura has really taken to this one girl in the circle. Well actually…more than that… they're going out."

"What?! He didn't tell me that! We're talking about Michiko, right?"

"Yeah. She really likes him for some reason…" Asaka said sarcastically, "…I can't figure out why."

Wataru reached over the table and lightly punched Asaka's arm, "Hey! He's my friend!"

Suddenly Wataru was smiling again. It had been a while since anybody had seen him truly smile. And it was Asaka who provoked it…

They spent the rest of their friend-date talking about the circle: what they were remodeling and of course the developments of Michiko and Kawamura's relationship. With each passing moment, Wataru relaxed more and more.

* * *

"Hey Wataru. Are you going to finish that last rice ball?" Kawamura eyed the rice ball on Wataru's plate hungrily.

"Nah. Go ahead…Fatty." Wataru snorted with laughter as he slid his tray over to Kawamura.

Miho eyed them both, "Why don't _you_ guys go out?"

Wataru and Kawamura looked at each other, looked at Miho, looked at each other, looked at Miho…

The scooted their chairs away from each other a bit.

Wataru spoke first, "Uh… Miho… are you crazy?"

"Hey! What's wrong with me? Why _couldn't_ I be the object of your affection?"

"Kawamura…think about what you just said."

"Uh… oh… just kidding? Anyway, I'm going out with Michiko," Kawamura said quickly, covering up his embarrassment.

"She's a little out of your league," Miho sniffed. She was angry that Kawamura had gotten over her so quickly.

"Who asked you? Besides, you don't care anyway."

"Hmph, it was just an observation."

"Whatever… why aren't you sitting with your usual crowd?" Kawamura asked curiously.

"I'm tired of them, besides, you guys are so much more interesting!"

"Psh… you're here because you want to butt into my business, right?" Wataru snorted.

"Okay fine you caught me. I also wanted tell you that people have noticed you've stopped wearing the ring."

"But this is the first day I haven't worn it! How did it get around school so quickly?"

"Dude… you're popular now, remember?" Kawamura flicked Wataru's head.

"Ugh! popularity…so trivial."

"Ugh! you…so exhausting…"Kawamura retorted.

The three burst out laughing. Kawamura did such a good impression of Wataru. In fact, he was just good at doing impressions. People in his class would often go up to him and request an impression of Yoshida-sensei, the most…interesting of their teachers.

After their giggles (A/N: ha! boys giggling) subsided, Miho asked a very serious question: "What did you do with it? The ring, I mean."

"I put it in a box in my closet."

Suddenly someone interrupted their conversation. "Fujii, can I talk to you for a second?" Mai Tachibana asked.

"I guess. What's up?"

"Um… well I couldn't help but overhear that you stopped wearing your ring that's paired with Kazuki's…"

"Yes, and?"

"Well, I was wondering if I could perhaps have it? I heard from my friends at Tokyo U. that Kazuki has stopped wearing his on his left ring finger."

At this, Wataru stood up and said, "Sorry, Tachibana. You can't have it. Just because I've stopped wearing it doesn't mean I don't still treasure it. I've had it for a long time and I'm not willing to give it up on a whim." Wataru punctuated with a glare.

"Fujiiiiiiii…." Mai whined.

"No."

"Jerk."

"Yup."

Mai left the table and went to her corner with her minions. Wataru sat down and said to Miho and Kawamura, "She just never gives up, does she? I can't believe you used to like her, Kawamura."

"Yeah, well… I don't anymore."

After a bit of silence, Miho spoke up, "Wataru? Why don't we get you a new ring?"

Wataru replied in a tired voice, "We already did that remember?"

"I meant a _real _new ring. One that doesn't have significance in any way… one that you just like."

"Well, okay. Only…can we not go to Toko's store?"

"Duh, Wataru. We're not retarded," Kawamura retorted. He had such a disgusted look on his face that Wataru and Miho laughed. Kawamura was getting so much better at cheering Wataru up.

* * *

1. I don't actually think there is a movie theater called Kino Theatre. I just created this place with amazing taste for foreign films. Kino actually means movie theater in German and since I'm taking German, I thought it'd be appropriate to name it that. So there you go.

2. Mon Meilleur Ami My Best Friend. An actual French film that is REALLY good. Go see it. please.

3. Irasshaimase along the lines of "Welcome to our humble establishment"

4. I don't own Inca Kola, Bilz, or Pap. I just happen to be very ethnic and wanted to include them in my story. All of these sodas are AWESOME! drink them...if you can actually find a store that sells them.


	4. New Ring, New Love

**New Ring, New Love**

It took a long time for Miho and Kawamura to drag Wataru to the local accessory shop. Even though Wataru had agreed to replace his ring and buy a completely new design, he'd had trouble letting go. When he'd made the commitment, he hadn't actually been ready to go through with it. So, naturally, whenever Miho and Kawamura were both free to go with him, he would always mysteriously have something to do. It was always, "Oh, sorry guys but I'm hanging out with my sister today," or "I can't, I've been slacking in my classes and the professors are really coming down hard on me."

Finally, Miho and Kawamura decided to take him to the shop by force. Well…they kidnapped him. On a day when none of them had anything of importance in their schedules, they decided to blow off the last classes of the day so that they could get Wataru a new ring. It was now two months since Wataru had broken up with Kazuki.

As Miho and Kawamura pushed Wataru across the threshold of the store, Wataru was still complaining, "This is ridiculous! Why should I get a ring? They're not even trendy anymore, why don't I get one of those cool chains instead?" Wataru pointed to some plain necklace chains that were for sale in one section of the store.

"But rings suit you! Don't be an idiot, since when have you ever cared about trends?" Kawamura replied, frustrated.

"Never…"

"Exactly…which is why we're getting you a new RING."

"Fine… but _I'm _going to pick it."

Kawamura and Miho looked at each other and rolled their eyes. Wataru was SO stubborn! They lingered by the entrance while Wataru bit his lip and proceeded to search for a new ring.

"Kawa-kun, can we please persuade him to pick something more attractive than the plain ring from before?" Miho asked sweetly.

"…don't call me 'Kawa-kun'… and yes," Kawamura said in the same singsong-y voice.

"But I like 'Kawa-kun' for you!"

"Absolutely not."

"Pleeeease…I'll stop making fun of you and Michiko…"

"Actually I'm not that bothered by that part…so it's still a no."

"Fi–"

Wataru interrupted their argument, "Guys, I think I found one. Come here."

He led them over to a small display of different ring designs. He pointed at a simple band with three gold lines.

Kawamura sighed and shook his head. Miho said, "But that's just like you're old one!"

"Yeah, and?"

"And we want you to get over Kazuki. This definitely won't help."

Wataru sighed and mumbled, "Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Wataru, what about this one?" Miho pointed to another silver ring with a Celtic design.

"That's kinda cool."

"Try one on."

Wataru slipped the ring onto his right middle finger and stared. It was a perfect fit. He looked at Kawamura and Miho and nodded for their opinions.

"Phwoar it looks good! Give us a kiss!" exclaimed Kawamura.

The group burst into laughter again and Wataru said, "Well, I guess this is the ring for me then." He leaned toward Kawamura and puckered up, and fell into fits of laughter before getting anywhere near Kawamura's lips.

After they had finished laughing, Wataru went to purchase his 'give us a kiss' ring. On their way out, Miho, Kawamura, and Wataru ran into Kazuki.

"Er… hey, Kazuki."

"Hi…how are you?"

"I'm fine, thanks." Wataru hoped he sounded more confident than he actually felt, "What about you?"

"I'm okay, I guess. What are you doing here?"

"Buying a new ring." Kazuki was shocked and his expression of confidence faltered substantially.

"…Oh. Um, I'd better go. Bye." Kazuki turned and practically ran out of the shop.

Kawamura and Miho were miffed, "He didn't even say 'hi' to us."

Wataru rolled his eyes and said, "Let's go, I'm hungry." _Hopefully Kazuki won't turn up wherever we go eat._ "Have you guys ever tried Chilean food?"

* * *

"So yesterday you seemed really confident when Kazuki showed up…Are you finally over him?" 

"Hardly. I was just finally able to act like I was okay."

"Miho was really hoping you were finally over him. She was telling me earlier that she has the biggest crush on you."

"Still?"

"Maybe you should try dating her. Who knows? Maybe this will help get you out of your funk."

"Nah, I just don't feel the same way about her. I guess I'm just gay. There's no in-between, is there?"

"Are you telling me that you feel that way about another guy?" Kawamura pried.

"I think so…"

After a few minutes of silence, Kawamura prodded, "Well, who is it, then?"

"I don't think I should tell you…"

"Why not? I've already accepted your homo-ness!"

"Alright, alright! Well, it's er…. you" as Wataru said this he concentrated on looking everywhere except at him.

"Oh… well … uh …"

"Well-it's-just-that-we've-been-friends-forever-and-you've-always-been-there-for-me…" Wataru rushed as he spoke.

"Um… I'm really sorry Wataru…I…well… you know I'm not gay. I like girls."

And there it was… rejection. Although Wataru was never expecting a mutual feeling from Kawamura, Wataru was still hurt. _God, I can't believe I just told him that. Of course he doesn't feel the same way as me. How stupid could I be?_

"Wataru, you're not stupid. I'm just irresistible, that's all." Kawamura laughed to cover up his embarrassment. Why had he asked? Kawamura sincerely hoped that things wouldn't get all awkward between them. After all, they were best friends. All of a sudden Kawamura needed to get away, "I'll…uh…be right back. I just want to get something to drink before our next class starts," and with that he left, leaving Wataru to brood.

Instead of going to get something to eat, Kawamura went to go find Miho. She was in her own classroom in the middle of a class, but Kawamura's need to speak to her was so urgent that he went inside anyway.

"Sumimasen. Kata-sensei, I really need to speak to Ookusa Miho (1). Is she available?" Kawamura made sure to be extra polite because Kata-sensei was known for being very strict and usually would refuse to let his students leave the classroom for any reason.

"Well, I was just telling a story about how I taught a class in the United States! Is it absolutely necessary?"

"Yes sensei. I'm very sorry to interrupt, I will be very quick."

"Alright then, Ookusa-san, you have five minutes."

As Miho got up and started walking towards the door, the whole class erupted in whispers of "Are they going out? I thought she went out with Fujii!"

"Settle down students! Now, back to my story. In America, anime and manga are considered uncool…"

Kawamura shut the door quietly and laughed, "Kata-sensei is actually really funny. You should talk to him when he's not teaching."

"Maybe I'll do that sometime…so why do you need me?"

"Wataru just told me that he likes me. I don't know what to do! Do I act normally or should I stop hanging out with him for a while? Ahh!"

"Kawa-kun, just act normally. You should be flattered! I wish he felt that way about me…"

"Didn't I tell you not to call me that? I really wish he felt that way about you too. Maybe then I wouldn't be in this mess."

Miho shrugged.

"So how do I make things normal again?"

"Well, Wataru won't think it's a big deal. Maybe you should actually try going on a date with him. Don't call it a date though. If you get in a romantic situation with him, you'll see it's not such a big deal."

"How is that supposed to make me feel better?"

"The way I see it, _you're_ the only one who's weirded out by this. If you submerge yourself in that, then you won't be bothered anymore. It's like when people are afraid of heights, their therapists make them face their fears by going in like a high-rise building or something."

"Miho… you're so weird. But somehow it sort-of makes sense in an I-totally-don't-want-to-do-this way."

* * *

1. It's traditional, when speaking politely, to address a person by last then first name. like that's how you introduce yourself too: watashi no namae wa r jennifer desu.


	5. The First Date

**The First Date**

Miho looked at Kawamura and asked, "Are you actually going to do it though? Won't Michiko get mad?"

"Well… Maybe I just won't tell her about this… I mean the idea is just to make things normal again, right?"

"Yeah, I think you'd better explain to her what's going on though. Truth is always better…always."

"Okay, I'll tell her and then we'll see if I can clear the air with Wataru." Kawamura looked unsure of himself as he said his goodbye to Miho and stalked back up the two flights of stairs towards his classroom. He decided that he'd duck into the bathrooms so he could call Michiko.

After he finished his conversation with her, he decided it was finally time to put his little plan into action. Michiko at first seemed really skeptical, but after Kawamura had explained what Miho had said, she reconsidered. She'd said, "If you think this will work, I guess you'd better try it. He's your best friend, knowing how you are, you're sure to screw something up…"

_Alright, here goes,_ he thought as he walked back into the classroom and towards the table he shared with Wataru.

"What happened to that drink you were going to buy?"

"No more Calpis left. I just had water from the fountain."

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I'm cool. Actually I was thinking that maybe we should try going on a date or something. We _have_ been friends for a long time…"

"R-Really? You'd do that? What about Michiko?"

"We don't have to tell Michiko…"

When Wataru heard this, he could hardly contain the urge to give Kawamura a hug. Wataru knew how hard it must be for Kawamura to try something so foreign to him. But Wataru contained himself, knowing that a rumor could start from such a hug.

The boys agreed on date/not date for that Saturday after school ended (1). They agreed that they wouldn't label it a date, that if something was going to happen, they would just let it happen naturally.

"But, can we keep quiet about this until we're sure about this?" Kawamura asked tentatively.

"To quote someone I know…Duh, I'm not retarded," Wataru replied with a grin.

That Saturday, the boys met at Kino Theatre to see a German film called Klimt. When Wataru arrived there, Kawamura wasn't waiting for him and a panicked thought popped into his head, _What if he's chickened out? Or worse! What if he's decided he's tired of having a "homo" friend?_ But his fears were assuaged when two minutes later a nervous Kawamura turned the corner and walked towards him.

"You thought I wouldn't show up, huh?" Kawamura recognized the look on Wataru's face. "Well, don't look so surprised to see me. I'm your friend! I would never ditch you!"

Wataru smiled and said, "I guess I was just a little nervous."

"Yeah, I am too. But come on, or we're going to miss the movie!" and just like that Kawamura was back to his usual, funny self.

After the movie was over, the two boys walked out of the theater discussing Klimt's artwork. Perhaps they should go see it someday, etc.

"So, are you hungry Kawamura?"

"Not really. I ate a really big lunch before coming here."

"Typical. Then do you want to come over?"

It took a moment for Kawamura to answer, he was still feeling a bit awkward about the date thing but then thought better of his doubts and said, "Okay. But I can't stay long. I've got to get home and clean up my room. My mom has already left two angry messages about it."

"Okay then, let's go," and they headed in the direction of home.

When they arrived at Wataru's house, they were surprised to see Karin making a large pot of linguine and clams. When they asked why she answered, "Oh it's because we have a guest."

"But Kawamura isn't a guest. He's…Kawamura," he said lamely.

"I am _so_ a guest…" Kawamura retorted defiantly.

"Actually this is for Asaka."

Wataru made a weird strangled noise along the lines of "Ehhhngf?"

Karin relished the look on his face and said, "Well, not yet, but soon."

"Oh. I haven't seen him in a while!"

Kawamura broke in, "Maybe I should go; we can talk tomorrow…"

"Sure, hey, I'll walk you to the bus stop," Wataru offered.

"Eh, why not." he replied.

As they walked to the bus stop, both boys grew more and more nervous. Kawamura because he knew that there was going to be a kiss involved, and Wataru because he wondered if dating his best friend was a good idea after all.

When they got there, Kawamura ran a hand nervously through his hair and said, "Well, this is my stop," and grinned.

"Haha, er…goodnight," Wataru said and stood on his tiptoes to kiss Kawamura.

It was short, awkward, and not passionate at all. They broke apart quickly and blushed.

"Wataru, that was just bizarre."

"Yeah I know. I'm really sorry; this definitely wasn't a good idea."

"Exactly. No offense, but I just like girls."

"It's cool. I totally get it. No hard feelings?"

"Not at all. After all, this was my idea." They shook hands and Wataru turned to go home. Then Kawamura yelled back at him, "But I had fun anyway!"

"Same! See you Monday!"

On the way back home, Wataru ran into Asaka. "Hey! What are you doing in this area?"

"I came to visit you, of course." Asaka put his arm around Wataru's shoulder as they walked slowly down the well-lit street.

"How are you? How long has it been since we last hung out?"

"No idea…which means it's been too long."

"So Karin told me you were out with Kawamura. How'd that go?"

"It was cool. We went to see a movie at Kino Theatre. It was pretty good, a lot of naked women though."

"Oh? Why's that?"

"It's about a painter who focused on sexual pieces. They were really beautiful though, but a lot of people shunned him because of the sexual nature."

"Oh…that sounds interesting I'll have to go check it out. Anyway…I've never tried your sister's cooking."

"It's really good. She's making my favorite, linguine and clams."

Asaka licked his lips and whispered, "I'd rather have you."

"…ERKHhhguhm?!..."

"Maybe I should stick to the food, you're not ready yet."

"R-Ready? f-for what?"

"For a relationship with me!"

"You want to go out with _me_?"

"Mmmhmm…You will too…once you're ready."

"Karin, your cooking is amazing. Remind me to come here more often."

"With more of those compliments you'll be lucky if I don't start inviting you over everyday!" Karin said coquettishly.

"I wouldn't mind that," Asaka replied and winked at Wataru, who flushed immediately.

Upon seeing the wink, Karin's expression darkened a little. She still thought that Wataru and Kazuki belonged together and wanted more than anything for them to get back together. She shook this thought from her head, it was Wataru's happiness that mattered more than whom he was with.

"Asaka, don't do that in front of my sister, please," Wataru said uncomfortably. Karin smiled and walked to the refrigerator. Asaka, upon seeing her back turn, took Wataru's hand in his and stroked it with his thumb.

"Wataru," he whispered, "I know that it's really soon for you to be dating someone new, but I'd really like to be that someone…if you don't mind."

"Ngrfffrrfff…."

"You're so romantically articulate," then in a softer voice, "I'll wait for you." Asaka kissed Wataru's hand and resumed eating.

"Asaka, what made you pursue architecture? Wataru's told me all about your circle. It's really cool!"

"I think it was just the beauty of buildings. A few years ago, I went with my family to Europe. We went to Venice, Prague, and Madrid, and I was _fascinated_ with all of the styles of building. I loved seeing how the buildings represented an era of history. Like in Venice I saw all different styles of buildings that I recognized from music and art. In Spain I saw how the Arabic invasion influenced their style. The designs are so different from anything else in Europe (2). I fell in love and wanted to become a part of that."

"Wow that sounds like so much fun. I feel like that about making jewelry! I'm an apprentice at an accessories store and it's so much fun! It's like every piece we make tells its own story."

Asaka and Karin looked at Wataru expectantly. "Er… I don't feel that passionately about any subject. Sorry to disappoint you. I'm good at math, though." Wataru laughed nervously.

Once everyone had finished their meals, Asaka checked the time and saw that it was 10 pm. He apologized for his eat-and-run but he had to get to his apartment and work on some plans for the latest remodel. Wataru and Karin both walked him to the door as Asaka expressed more apologies.

When they were all at the door, Wataru discreetly nudged Karin and she mumbled an excuse about homework and went to her room leaving Wataru and Asaka to themselves.

"Asaka, I really don't think I can do this," Wataru said softly.

"Wataru, I know. But like I said before, I'm willing to wait for you."

"Why? Why me?"

"Because…I'm pretty sure I love you. You're worth the wait. I've got to run, but I'll call you, okay?"

"Yeah, okay. I'll talk to you later." Asaka walked slowly down the front steps and waved goodbye. Wataru waved back, turned, and closed the door slowly behind him.

* * *

1. The Japanese have class on Saturdays but it's only a half day.

2. Yep. Geometric patterns are awesome. Read a history book for more.


	6. Calpis and Fizzy Lizzy's

Authoress Note:

I own neither Calpis nor Fizzy Lizzy's. Everyone should try both though. Enjoy the next chapter!

**Calpis and Fizzy Lizzy's**

"'You're worth the wait?'…. He actually said that?" Kawamura asked incredulously.

"I couldn't believe it either…"

"Do you like him like that?"

"I don't know!"

"How do you not know? You knew you liked me didn't you?"

"Er…yes, but that's different…and short-lived."

"So? You were still sure about it. What makes you so unsure about Asaka?"

"It's complicated."

"Only because you're making it complicated!"

It was Monday at lunch at Ryokuyo High and naturally, Kawamura and Wataru were discussing what happened after Asaka showed up for dinner. Miho had not yet been released from her class so they were waiting for her in the corridor. Wataru was ready to keep arguing with Kawamura when they saw Miho come from the stairwell. She looked annoyed.

"Kata-sensei is making us try to read an entire English novel and then write a report about it…in ENGLISH! He wants it to be at least 7 pages!"

"Ouch, that sucks. But, thankfully, Wataru has news that will definitely distract you for at least 15 minutes."

"Ooer! What?"

"Asaka asked me out. Er…not officially, more like he plans to."

"Why didn't he do it officially?"

"Because Wataru is 'not ready'" Kawamura interjected disgustedly.

"What?! I'm not ready! I don't even know if I like him like that."

"That's bullshit, Wataru." Kawamura started raising his voice again because of his frustration with his stubborn friend.

"Wait a minute. I can't comment on this, I haven't met Asaka."

"He's a lot like Kazuki, except… I dunno…different."

"Wow. _Thanks_ Kawamura. You're _so_ helpful," Miho replied sarcastically.

"Ugh you guys are so exhausting."

"Says Wataru, the most exhaustingly stubborn person ever."

"Shut up Kawamura, I'm not _that_ stubborn." Wataru got up and walked toward the canteen.

"Oh, come on Wataru! I was just kidding!" Kawamura yelled as Wataru walked away.

"Relax! I'm not mad! I'm just going to get a Calpis!"

"That's a lie. He only says that when he's angry. He doesn't even drink Calpis, he drinks Fizzy Lizzy's."

"See? _This_ is why you should go out with him."

"We tried that…I like _girls_."

"I wish he did."

Kawamura glanced sadly at Miho, "I know…but he doesn't. You'll just have to find someone else. What about him?" Kawamura asked as another boy from their class walked by.

"Who's that?"

"That's Yuujirou Yoshida. He's nice, kind of."

"Kind of?"

"Yeah, he–" Kawamura was cut off by the five minute bell. "Miho, you should go. But if you want I could talk to Yoshida for you."

"I'll think about it," she said softly as she watched Wataru walk back into the classroom drinking a bottle of peach Calpis.

* * *

As Wataru walked home that day after school he wondered if he really did have feelings for Asaka. _How is Kawamura able to tell but I'm not? I'm always nervous but relaxed when I'm with him, but couldn't that just be the fact that he's Kazuki's upperclassman?...I don't think so…Maybe I really _do_ like him… I think I might have to ask for Karin's advice._

Wataru rationalized his feelings for Asaka all the way home, each feeble claim more feeble than the last. When he walked in the door he was greeted by the very person he'd been thinking about.

"Hey Wataru!"

Wataru couldn't speak for a moment and then stuttered, "A-Asaka… w-what are you doing here?"

"Why is it that whenever I see you, you always ask me that?" Asaka chortled.

"S-Sorry, I was just surprised to see you again so soon."

After the shock of seeing Asaka had worn off, Wataru apologized for his awkward behavior. Asaka explained that he'd dropped by in hopes of seeing Wataru, and upon learning that the latter was not home yet, Asaka had slyly obtained an invitation to dinner. Wataru had blushed and invited Asaka to sit down next to him.

"What are we having, Karin?"

"I didn't exactly feel like cooking, so we're having tempura."

"That's classic, so I'm not complaining," exclaimed Asaka.

Karin giggled and served the dishes of tempura sauce first, then served a communal plate of tempura shrimp and fish. Wataru asked timidly if she had made corn fritters or had fixed any vegetables as well.

"I knew you'd be so bold and ask me that…Yes, I did. Let me get them." She rolled her eyes and Wataru flushed. Suddenly he found himself nervous and uncomfortable, but in a… good way?

It seemed that Asaka had noticed and he grasped Wataru's hand and asked if it was because of him.

"I guess. I can't understand why this is happening though. It's never happened before, not in front of you anyway…Maybe I shouldn't have said that…"

"I'm glad you did. Maybe it means you're coming around?"

Karin came back and overheard what Asaka said. She said, "I'm sorry but I still think he and Kazuki were supposed to be together."

"Karin! You shouldn't say those things while he's here, it's rude!"

"No, it's okay. She can say that. It lets me know where I stand in the eyes of your friends."

Wataru was still glaring at Karin, when Asaka nudged him and gestured towards the food.

"Itadakimasu (1)," Asaka said, before he started eating.

* * *

After the meal, Karin got a phone call from one of her friends from school. She excused herself and went to take the call in her room, conveniently leaving Asaka and Wataru alone in the kitchen.

"So you've come around at last?"

Wataru longed for his touch, closed the distance between them and whispered, "Yes."

Instead of replying, Asaka put a hand on Wataru's cheek and leaned forward to kiss him. When Wataru felt Asaka's lips on his, he felt his body temperature shoot up a few degrees and his heart started racing.

Suddenly, Wataru pulled away leaving Asaka confused. Asaka looked at him questioningly and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. It's just that my parents might walk in at any moment…" He was silent for a moment and then said in a husky voice, "Do you want to go upstairs?"

"Ooh, your sexy voice," Wataru blushed and looked away as Asaka continued, "I like it…"

Wataru led the way upstairs to his room, hoping that he wasn't coming on too strong. Asaka, thankfully, was not scared of his feelings like Kazuki had been. They walked down the hall passing Karin's room where she was still on the phone. Her door was open and as she saw Wataru walk by with Asaka, the dark look crossed her face again.

Once inside Wataru's room, Asaka shut the door behind him quietly and slowly crept up behind Wataru while he was turning on the music. Asaka slipped his arms around Wataru's waist started kissing and nuzzling his neck. A sigh spilled from Wataru's lips as he turned to face his new love.

Mid-kiss, both boys sprang apart suddenly when they heard the door slam and a loud, "Helloooo! I'm home! Wataru? Karin?" It was Mrs. Fujii's voice calling them. Wataru quickly crossed his room and looked in the mirror, making sure that he didn't look too disheveled and Asaka did the same, although Asaka seemed much less worried than Wataru. Once Wataru finished he practically dragged Asaka out of the bedroom.

"Ah! Wataru, there you are! Who's your friend?" Mrs. Fujii asked as she noticed a smiling Asaka standing behind Wataru.

"Mom, this is Asaka Masanobu. Karin invited him for dinner…"Wataru finished lamely.

"It's very nice to meet you, Mrs. Fujii. Forgive me for my intrusion." Asaka bowed respectfully.

Mrs. Fujii was impressed because she replied, "Oh, not at all. I'm pleased to meet another of Wataru's friends. How do you two know each other?"

"We met through Kazuki. I'm his upperclassman."

"Oh! Kazuki! He's such a nice boy, although sadly, I haven't seen him in quite awhile." While Mrs. Fujii said this, Wataru fidgeted and became nervous.

"Mom, we kind of had a falling out… so I don't think we'll be seeing him for awhile."

"That's a shame…" she said mournfully and then directed her attention back to Asaka, "Well it was lovely meeting you. Excuse me please." She went back downstairs to sample the tempura goods that Karin had left over.

Asaka kissed Wataru's cheek and said, "I'd better go. It's getting late and I still have stuff to do. But I'll call you tomorrow, okay?"

"Do you really have to go now?" Wataru sighed.

"Mmm…yeah, I really do. Oh, come on. Smile for me." Wataru faked a big, toothy grin and Asaka feigned fear, "Okay I changed my mind. Don't smile for me."

"Hmph. I'll talk to you tomorrow?"

"For sure. Bye." Asaka quickly leaned down and gave Wataru another kiss and walked coolly down the stairs. Wataru overheard Asaka say goodbye to his mother, wishing her a good evening.

As Wataru turned to go to his room, he heard Karin's door open and saw her approach. "Wataru, I really liked Kazuki, you know."

"Yeah. I did too."

* * *

1. Itadakimasu: semi-literally: i humbly accept this meal that you've prepared... conversation translation: thank you for the meal (before eating.)

hahaha. i love Wataru's fake smile...


	7. BrotherSister Bonding Time

**Brother- Sister Bonding Time**

"If you like him too, why don't you take him back?"

"I said that I _did_. Things change."

"But when you broke up with him you still loved him!"

"Ugh, why are you bringing this up _now_?"

"Because I _care_ about you! Why are you rushing into things?"

"What the _fuck_ are you talking about! It's been nearly four months!"

"You're _relationship _was nearly two _years_! You _can't_ be over him yet."

"Yes I can. And why do you care anyway? It's not like you're dating Asaka…"

"I care because I'm your _sister_!"

"Ugh, little sis…BUTT OUT!"

"Fuck you, Wataru. I was just trying to help," and with that she pushed him out of her room and slammed the door behind him.

* * *

Two days later in homeroom, Kawamura and Wataru were passing notes during the lecture. Wataru wrote to Kawamura: _anyway, she __**still**__ won't talk to me._

_I don't understand why she got angry in the first place. It's your life, not hers._

_EXACTLY! She's being totally unreasonable._

_What're you going to do?_

_No idea whatsoever. I think I'll just let things blow over. _

_Sounds good. Just don't bring Asaka around for awhile. When are you seeing him again?_

_You're such a girl, Kawamura. _

_Hey! You're the homo…_

_Yeah and you're the one asking me when I'm going to see my boyfriend...that's chick behavior, man. But anyway, I'm seeing him today._

"Gentleman, please bring that note up here immediately. Let's see what is so important that it couldn't wait until after the lecture."

"Oh shit," Wataru mumbled as he stood up and walked toward the teacher's desk with the note in hand. Sato-sensei was famous for reading notes in front of the class and Wataru prayed that she wouldn't follow her usual pattern.

"So Fujii, let's see what the latest gossip is, shall we?" As she read the note to herself, Wataru cringed inwardly, knowing what was going to happen next.

"Fujii. Outside now. Class? remain seated and work on the tonight's calculus homework."

Wataru's heart was pounding as he stepped out of the classroom and into the silent halls.

"Sato-sensei, I–"

"Fujii, this is the only time that I will say this: your sexuality is none of my business and far be it from me to judge you, but the next time you pass notes in my class, they _will_ be read aloud…no matter what the content is. Am I understood?"

"Yes, Sato-sensei, I understand."

"Good. Now, go back inside and begin the classwork."

Minutes later, Wataru was sitting beside Kawamura, bent over his calculus homework. While struggling to figure out if he was supposed to take the derivative of the equation (1), the class bell rang. Now the class had 10 minutes to stretch and relax before the next teacher arrived at the classroom (2).

"That was close," Kawamura said, "What did Sato-sensei say?"

"Don't do it again, you're not special…okay, maybe not in those words, but that's the gist of it."

"Oh…"

"Fujii!"

Wataru jumped as Sato-sensei barked his name. He timidly answered, "Yes?"

"I don't usually endorse skipping class, but I recommend that you go and patch things up with the person you're in a fight with."

"Er… thank you, I'll do that."

After Sato left the room, the class immediately let their imaginations run away with them. They spoke in rushed whispers, pointing at Wataru and making it imperative that he leave the class.

Wataru practically ran for the door and went to his sister's school before remembering that her school had the day off because the teachers needed to go to a workshop. So then he headed towards Toko's shop, thinking that perhaps she had a lesson.

* * *

"Was I wrong, Toko? I mean, was it so bad that I expressed my opinion to Wataru?"

"I hate to side with Wataru because God knows that I want to see him back with Kazuki, but you definitely should not have said that. It's his love life, not yours and no matter what you may feel about the situation, it's Wataru's decision."

"But he's my brother, I was just looking out for him. Don't you think–"

"Miss Toko, there's a boy in the front that would like to see you."

"Alright, I'll be there in just a second, thanks. Karin, I know you thought you were doing the right thing but maybe you should apologize. Oh, and be careful with that mold you're holding. It's a mold for _the_ ring."

Karin made sure she was extra careful with the mold as she practiced making another ring. Then she heard a voice call from the front of the store, "Karin, can you come here please? There's someone here to see you."

"Kazuki! How are you?"

"Feeling awkward about this…"

"Why? What's 'this'?"

"Well," Kazuki lowered his voice, "I was wondering if you could help me make Wataru jealous."

"What? Why?"

"You know already that Asaka and Wataru are going out now, right?"

"Yeah, but how do you know?"

"I overheard Asaka telling Michiko on their way home."

"Oh. And how do you propose we make Wataru jealous?"

"Will you go out with me?"

Toko, who had overheard the entire exchange put a hand to her forehead in exasperation. "This is such a bad idea, Kazuki. Please don't go through with it Karin."

"Admit it Toko. If Wataru sees me with Karin around all the time, and sees us happy together, it will be more than enough to remind him of what we had…what we could have again."

"I still think this is a terrible idea. What happens if it doesn't work out in your favor? You end up with a fake relationship and your heart broken all over again."

"For a heart to break _again,_ it has to have healed first." Kazuki directed his attention back to Karin and asked, "So what do you think? Want to try this?"

"Alright, let's do it."

Right after Karin had confirmed her involvement, Wataru walked into Toko's store and witnessed the happy embrace that Kazuki gave Karin. Wataru's shocked look was enough to convince Karin that their plan would be effective. They looked at each other and Kazuki winked. He leaned into the embrace and placed a light kiss on Karin's lips. Then he pulled away and turned around to face Wataru and acted like he was surprised.

"Oh. Hey, Wataru."

Wataru was speechless and didn't even try to stop his mouth flapping open and shut as he tried to process what he'd just witnessed. After he regained control of himself, he faced his sister and said, "Yeah. I can see you're all broken up about me and Kazuki. Tell me again how you care about me? how you're just looking out for me?"

Wataru left the store feeling betrayed, both by his conniving sister and that inconsiderate Kazuki. In his fit of rage, his strides doubled their length as he walked towards an undecided location. His fingers stabbed the buttons of the phone as he dialed Asaka's phone number.

"Hello?"

"Asaka? it's Wataru."

"What's wrong? You sound really pissed."

"I am. I just found my sister kissing Kazuki."

"You're kidding."

"Nope, not kidding. Wish I was though."

"Want to come over? My housemate left for class, so if you need a shoulder to cry on, mine's free and clear."

"Thanks, I'd love to. Although I'm not sure I'll need your shoulder. Maybe just someone who will listen to me rant."

"Alright then. It's a date. I'll pick you up. Where are you?"

"Er… I don't know at the moment… my feet just kind of took me here."

"Haha. Okay then… d'you want me to meet you at your school?"

"Yeah, I'll meet you there. See you in a bit!"

* * *

An hour later, Wataru was done yelling about how his sister betrayed him and had finally settled down next to Asaka on the couch. Asaka had his arm around Wataru's shoulders and they were content just sitting together silently on his couch. Asaka kissed Wataru's temple and sighed.

"You okay, Asaka?"

"Yeah. I'm just trying to figure out why Karin would do this."

"Are you sure you want to spend your night talking and thinking about my sister?"

"Nope, I definitely don't want to," Asaka replied and smiled at Wataru. He kissed Wataru again, only this time it was on Wataru's expectant lips. Wataru returned the kiss with more ardor and Asaka groaned as Wataru pulled Asaka on top of him.

Asaka positioned himself more comfortably on top of Wataru and moved one of his hands under Wataru's shirt, raking his fingernails lightly across Wataru's side. Wataru arched is back, making his body lean into the touch. It was amazing how the slightest touch could create more pleasure than just about anything else. Asaka explored Wataru's body for a second longer before pulling away and sitting up.

"W-What's wrong? Don't stop," Wataru pleaded.

"Nothing's wrong…it's just…don't you think we're moving a little too fast?"

"Er…um…maybe."

"See, technically you're still on the rebound, so we really shouldn't jump into things before you're ready."

"Asaka, how can you be so level-headed?"

"It's really hard," Asaka said before he kissed Wataru again, "but somebody's gotta be. And call me Masanobu. We're a couple now, you don't have to call me by my last name."

"But people will notice!"

"I want them to. I'm the luckiest guy in Tokyo and I want the world to know."

Instead of responding, Wataru smiled and kissed Masanobu.

Masanobu ended the kiss and got off of the couch, "Come on, I'll take you home. I'm sure your sister will want to explain that whole kiss thing."

"I'm _so_ looking forward to it." Masanobu smiled and helped Wataru to his feet and then led him out of the apartment.

* * *

"Wataru, talk to me!"

"Why? so you can tell me how you kissing Kazuki is for my own good?"

"I'm sorry! It just happened," naturally Karin was lying. She wanted so badly to get Kazuki and Wataru back together that she was still feigning a relationship with Kazuki to make Wataru jealous.

Wataru turned around and looked at her. "This didn't 'just happen,' Karin. I was there, remember? I saw him kiss you after I'd already walked into the store. Don't try and feed me that bullshit."

"Wataru, are you _jealous_?"

"No! But it's against every code _known to man_ that a sibling is not allowed to date another sibling's ex."

"Don't be ridiculous. What code?"

"_THE_ code. C'mon, everyone knows about the code. What would you do if your best friend had broken up with someone that you liked? Would you go after her ex?"

"No, of course not, that's immoral."

"_Exactly!_ Just like it's immoral to date _your brother's_ ex."

"Shut _up_, Wataru! I'm breaking the rules of your _precious _code. Deal with it."

"Bitch!"

Wataru stalked towards his room but before he could reach the door Karin yelled sweetly, "If you need me, I'll be on the phone with _Kazuki_!" Wataru flung open the door to his room and slammed the door behind him.

* * *

Damn! Those two... I hope you enjoyed this chapter, i definitely enjoyed seeing Karin and Wataru fight. Who would win if we put them in a ring? I put my money on Karin...  
The explanations:

1. I don't actually know what I'm talking about when I'm referring to calculus. I imagine however that when you take the derivative of something, you're taking the derivative of the whole reaction. You see...instead of taking calculus my senior year of high school, i took Statistics...best decision i ever made... anyway. so yeah. mathy calculus terms? NOT my forte. so i hope i got that right...

2. In Japanese high schools, the class stays in one classroom and the teachers move around the building to each class that they have to teach. also, the teachers usually major in the field that they end up teaching. so since sato-sensei teaches calculus, she majored in mathematics or calculus. personally i wish my high school had done it the japanese way...maybe then i wouldn't have been late to class from running across the school all the time.

ps. the CODE... everyone knows the code... i'm very angry at karin for breaking the code. even if it was to light a fire under wataru's butt and convince him that he still wants kazuki.

pps. comment/review if you please!


	8. You Make Me Feel Like a Whore

Authoress Note:

I've left Kawamura and Miho out of the limelight for far too long. So I've decided to add this mini-chapter that's completely devoted to them. I love supporting characters! Anyway, enjoy!!

**You Make Me Feel Like a Whore**

It was a week after the incident with Karin and Wataru but they still weren't on speaking terms. As Kawamura had suggested, Wataru had not been inviting Asaka over since the first fight Karin and him had had. Karin, however, wasn't giving a second thought to inviting Kazuki over everyday after class. Kazuki was at Wataru's home at all hours of the day…or at least all hours when Wataru was there. Wataru had had the feeling that Karin was inviting Kazuki over just to piss him off. So naturally, Wataru was hanging around Asaka more and more.

On Wednesday morning before homeroom, Kawamura and Miho were standing outside of the classroom waiting for Wataru to show up. Miho was complaining about not being able to get over a gay guy who was already dating a guy, etc. etc. etc.

"Miho, you need to stop sulking about Wataru. It's getting really annoying."

"I can't… I really like him, you know."

Kawamura, exasperated, said, "Come here during lunch today okay?"

"Don't I do that everyday?"

"Yeah, but Wataru's leaving early to go hang out with Asaka."

"Why should I come if I'm going to spend lunch with you?"

"Because I want to introduce you to Yoshida. You'll like him. And I'm really, really tired of about your misfortunes…no offense, though." Miho relished still being able to scare Kawamura with one glare.

"Fine. I'll be here, then. But just so you know…this makes me feel like a whore."

"Run along then, Midnight Michelle."

Wataru walked up behind the two, happened to overhear, and asked, "So now you're Miho's pimp?"

"Yup!" and he lightly slapped Miho's butt as she turned around, indignant, and walked back to her classroom with her fists clenched tightly.

The guys who witnessed the slap started laughing softly until Kawamura glared and said, "What are you laughing at?" Kawamura regretted having his little bit of fun with Miho when there were other people present. Only he and Wataru were allowed to laugh at their antics. It was a privilege, not a right. Kawamura felt really protective of her and said, "Don't ever let me catch you laughing at her again. Ever." The guys immediately fell silent, knowing full well that Kawamura wouldn't go back on his word.

Yoshida walked up to him after the guys in the hallway had gone to their own classrooms and said, "Even though you were the cause of the laughter, I thought it was really sweet how you stood up for your girlfriend."

"Thanks. But she's not my girlfriend. We're just friends."

"Really? I swear there's a rumor that she dating you."

"There's always a rumor. But anyway, it's not true. She's single actually."

As soon as Kawamura said the word "single" Yoshida's face brightened and he asked, "Really? Since you guys are friends, do you think you could introduce me?"

"Of course. Come by my table at lunch, she always eats with Wataru and me."

Finally the warning bell sounded and the three boys walked into the classroom for their first lecture.

* * *

"Wataru, stop fidgeting!" Kawamura whispered. There were five minutes until lunch started and Wataru was anxious to leave so he could go see his boyfriend, Masanobu. It seemed that time was against him because every second seemed to go by slower than the one preceding it. As Wataru watched the clock, he forgot to pay attention to what the teacher said. Wataru would have to remember to call Kawamura to find out the homework after school.

When the bell for lunch rang, Wataru jumped out of his seat and headed toward the exit in what he thought was a cool and indifferent way of walking, although really everyone could tell that he was itching to run out instead.

Seconds after Wataru left, Miho walked in the door looking noticeably different from how she'd looked in the morning. She had gone to the bathroom and put on some eyeliner and mascara which made her large innocent eyes seem more mature, as though she had a bit more 'experience' than expected.

She sat down next to Kawamura and said, "I saw Wataru leave. He's not exactly subtle is he?"

"Subtlety has never been his forte. But at least he tries."

Yoshida sat down at the table with them and made small talk for a bit with Kawamura for a few seconds before Kawamura remembered why he was really there: Kawamura's matchmaking services.

"Yoshida, I'd like you to meet Miho Ookusa. Miho, this is Yuujirou Yoshida."

Miho bowed in the most feminine way possible, trying to geisha-like in her appearance. Yuujirou nodded his head ever so slightly, hardly taking his eyes off of her. Kawamura made some excuse about forgetting his lunch in his locker and left the room to "go get it."

"So, Ookusa, how long have you known Kawamura?"

"We've known each other for a year. We met through Fujii."

"Oh right, you and Fujii used to go out, right?"

"No, we never went out, it was just a rumor."

"Oh. Look I know it's soon to be asking this, but maybe you and I could go out to dinner sometime and get to know each other better. Without a liaison," he finished as Kawamura walked back into the classroom holding a bag lunch.

"I'd like that," she replied, and gave him her cell phone number while Kawamura gave them extra time by greeting some classmates on his way back to the table.

Finally, Kawamura sat down and started eating while Miho and Yuujirou flirted their way through lunch.

"I'm going to go back to my usual table, but I will call you, Ookusa, sound good?"

"I look forward to it."

Kawamura smiled as Miho said this and merely waved goodbye to Yoshida as he coolly walked toward his group of friends. "So you like him?" he asked as soon as Yoshida was out of earshot.

"Yeah, it was kind of awkward without you, but he's trying, so I'll give him that."

"If you think it'll be too awkward on your own, we can always double date, I'm sure Michiko wouldn't mind. Maybe Asaka will be cool enough so that we could go on a triple. I'd have to talk to Wataru about it though."

"Ooh, I'd love that. I've never met Asaka. I'm curious to see what he's like."

Kawamura laughed and said, "I'll talk to Michiko and Wataru, you just worry about Yoshida."


	9. Karaoke is Healing to the Soul

**Karaoke is Healing to the Soul [or I Will Always Love You**

While Kawamura and Miho were stuck at school, Wataru was with Asaka at the renovation circle's latest site. Now that the plans for the new building were being realized, Asaka had even less time to spend with Wataru. As a result, Asaka had invited Wataru to spend the day with him while he was working. At first Wataru had hesitated because of Kazuki's legendary jealousy, but after Asaka had insisted that everything would be "just fine," he'd reconsidered.

Now Wataru was stuck in the front booth of the soon-to-be refurbished bowling alley, waiting for Masanobu to finish collecting all of the pins from the back room. So far he'd explained to just about everyone about why he was suddenly back in the circle's midst. At first he hadn't known whether to come right out and say that he was dating Asaka or to make up a lie. Luckily, Masanobu had come to his rescue and said, "This is a pseudo-date since our schedules are mostly full now." He'd put his arm around Wataru protectively and the members had all smiled, saying that Asaka really did go for the cute ones.

There was only one real mood killer: Kazuki. Kazuki had spent the better part of the day sulking and glaring at Wataru. Finally Wataru had had enough.

"Kazuki," he said, "I don't understand why you're being an ass. You've clearly moved on seeing as how you're dating my sister."

"Wataru, you're so clueless. We're not really dating. We've been trying to make you jealous. Has it worked?" Kazuki asked stupidly, knowing that the answer was no.

Wataru didn't even bother dignifying the question with a response, instead choosing to point out the consequences of his stupid plan, "You're telling me that I've been in a fight with my sister because you want to get back together?!"

"Why are you fighting, then? If you don't care…"

"It's the principle of the whole thing! You're my ex; she's not supposed to date you."

Kazuki nodded and lowered his voice, "Wataru, I'm sorry." Kazuki was apologizing for every misunderstanding, jealous moment, as well as the fake relationship with Karin.

Wataru understood that the apology was meant to be more meaningful and nodded.

"Can we at least be friends, Wataru?"

Wataru laughed, "There was never a question of that! We were always going to be friends eventually…that is until you nearly ruined it when you started 'dating' my sister."

Kazuki held out his hand and asked, "Friends?"

Wataru grabbed it and the two shook on it, then instead of letting go, Kazuki pulled him into an embrace.

"Kazuki… stop."

"Sorry. I'll just go; I have to get back to work."

Kazuki retreated and went back to ripping old crusty wallpaper off of the walls in the main part of the bowling alley.

_What a strange feeling…I almost miss being in Kazuki's arms. Weird, I thought I–_

The phone rang. "'Lo?"

"It's Kawamura."

"Hey. What's up?"

"Okay, so I introduced Miho to Yoshida in our class and they seemed to hit it off. So Miho asked if it would be okay if we all triple dated to take the pressure off of them. Anyway, Michiko and I are going to go, do you and Asaka want to come along as well?"

"Er… I don't know…"

"You have time, Yoshida hasn't actually asked her out yet."

"Hahaha! Then why call me?"

"Eh. To give you a heads up."

"Alright, I'll talk to Asaka and get back to you."

* * *

After Masanobu had finished work for the day, he walked Wataru home. On the way, Wataru explained the idea of the triple date and asked if he was interested. 

"Hmm… you didn't volunteer us, did you?"

"W-What? Of course not! I wanted to ask you first!"

When Masanobu saw Wataru's shocked face, he laughed and said, "I know, Wataru! I just wanted to see your reaction," upon hearing this, Wataru started sulking. Asaka laughed again and said, "Tell, Kawamura we'd be more than happy to attend. That is…unless you don't want to."

"I want to go," Wataru replied, still sulking.

Asaka "accidentally" banged his hand against Wataru's while they were walking.

"Sorry."

"It's okay."

Asaka's hand banged against his again. "Sorry."

Wataru looked at him curiously and said, "…It's okay."

After one more "accidental" bang, Wataru asked, "Masanobu, are you doing that on purpose?"

Asaka grinned and nodded. He slipped his hand into Wataru's, intertwining his fingers and bringing up the other boy's hand to kiss it.

Wataru blushed and gazed longingly into Asaka's eyes, wanting so badly to kiss him and feel his soft lips again. Asaka understood and obliged, planting a peck on Wataru's lips, sating the boy, if only for a moment. Around them, people were hiding their gasps behind their hands. How strange: seeing a homosexual couple so open with their relationship!

Asaka mouthed, "later," when he saw Wataru's sulky look. Wataru nodded and blushed, embarrassed and feeling as though he was the only one who wanted to be physical.

Wataru didn't need to speak, "Wataru, it's not that I don't want it, it's just that this isn't the place." When Wataru remained quiet, Asaka continued, "Don't be like that…"

They turned the corner onto Wataru's street and walked the few blocks up to Wataru's house. Thankfully, it was still early, so Wataru's parents weren't home. Wataru was free to invite Asaka in to stay for a bit.

Once inside the door Asaka said, "I can't stay but…" he didn't finish his sentence as he lightly pushed Wataru against the wall next to him and closed the distance between them. Wataru wasn't fazed as he flung his arms around Masanobu's neck and pulled the other's face to his. Masanobu sighed as he pushed his lips onto Wataru's and kissed him passionately. Wataru unconsciously arched his back and pushed his hips against Asaka's. Asaka groaned and reached a hand behind Wataru and tentatively slid it down Wataru's jeans. When Wataru didn't object, Asaka squeezed, relishing the moan that spilled from Wataru's lips.

Wataru's lips began to wander, from Asaka's lips to his neck, nibbling in some places. Asaka groaned and ground his hips into Wataru's. Asaka–

"This is incredibly erotic."

"Karin! get out of here!" Wataru cried. He wanted more, so much more but he had to drop his hands to his side.

"I should really be saying that to you… You're in our foyer," she smirked.

As Wataru's pupils contracted (1) he said in a whining voice, "Bitch."

Wataru noticed that Asaka hadn't removed his hand yet and whispered to him, "As much as I _love_ the way that feels, my little sister is in the room…"

Asaka whispered back, "But if I lower my hand she'll notice my…"

"Think of something completely non erotic… Like architecture…Spanish tiles…the Renaissance…"

"What are you two whispering about?"

"Nothing," Wataru said innocently. Wataru felt Asaka's hand slide toward the small of his back and a tug as Asaka pulled him even closer.

"I have to go," Asaka whispered. He kissed Wataru, pulled away and walked to the door. "Hey Karin, thanks for ruining the moment," he called out behind him cheerfully.

"Oh it's no problem! Byeeee," she replied in a sickly sweet tone as Asaka shut the door behind him.

Wataru shook his head and turned to go up the stairs to his room and without saying a word to Karin, flicked her head as he passed.

"Ow!"

"…Serves you right…" he said in-between fits of laughter. She followed him up the stairs promising she'd get him back when he pulled her into an embrace. "Thanks, actually."

"You're welcome. Asaka wasn't exactly happy about my clever intervention, though."

"Neither was I. Sorry about calling you a bitch."

"It's okay. I understand why…It's just…what if mom or dad had seen? When are you going to tell them you're gay?"

"No idea. Soon, though."

* * *

A week later Yoshida finally asked Miho out. She accepted, making sure it was going to be a triple. He'd sighed in relief, glad that there would be other people to make things like conversation run more smoothly. 

"One couple is gay, do you mind?"

Yoshida was shocked, "…No. It's just surprising that they're open about their relationship."

"It's more that they're serious enough about each other to let their friends know what's going on."

"Will they…kiss in front of us?"

Miho snorted in a very un-ladylike fashion, "No. They're gay, not rude."

Yoshida breathed a sigh of relief and asked if Saturday night would be alright for her and the other two couples. She replied that it was and they decided that karaoke and dinner were the best way to keep things casual.

* * *

Asaka and Wataru got off of the train and walked (hand in hand, of course) towards the karaoke bar, wondering if Yoshida was the type to be offended when in the presence of a gay couple. Then Wataru started thinking about the actual activities that were going to take place. 

"Masanobu, I'm kind of nervous about the singing."

"If it helps you could just picture the audience their underwear."

"Eew…Kawamura in his underwear… I _really_ don't want that image in my head."

"Okaaayyy…How about this: who cares how you sound? I _love_ your voice." Asaka winked and squeezed Wataru's hand.

"…Nrgk…"

Asaka laughed the whole three blocks to the karaoke bar.

_I can't believe he's still laughing. It's not like I'm embarrassed by his comment, it's just that when I replied, 'nrgk' was all that came out. Damn, I sounded stupid. How do I redeem myself?_

Kawamura appeared around the corner and waved with the hand that was not holding Michiko's.

Michiko smiled and said, "Hey Asaka! I didn't know you were going to be here!"

Asaka smiled, shrugged, and said, "How could I say no to Wataru?"

"I know how you feel," she replied and jerked her head in Kawamura's direction. Kawamura looked embarrassed and muttered that he hadn't forced her to come. She giggled and kissed his cheek.

_Wow…He's _different_ with her. He's so much more sarcastic when he's not with her…_

A hand floated in and out of Wataru's vision, "Hellooo…. Wataru… you in there?" Kawamura asked.

"Yeah…sorry. What?"

"Nothing, you just looked like your brain was caving in…Not a very attractive look…"

Wataru directed his attention to Michiko and said, "You'd never guess he was my best friend, right?"

Michiko just looked a bit shocked at the boys' banter. She hadn't really gotten the full effect of his jokes and sarcasm and was wondering why he restrained himself when he was with her. Was he afraid of hurting her feelings?

"Nope, not at all. He's kind of an ass, isn't he?"

Asaka noticed the playful glint in Michiko's eyes and he wondered if Kawamura had experienced this side of her. He decided to leave Kawamura out of the loop and play along. "Michiko, you're so right. From what I've seen of Kawamura's behavior, he's totally abusive with Wataru." He squeezed Wataru's hand quickly to let him know that he was just playing around. Wataru understood and tore him down a bit more.

During all of this, Kawamura was silent. He was shocked! His jokes were taken in a completely wrong way! "Wait! I'm not an ass! Wataru, you know that I'm just kidding! We've been talking to each other like that for years! Why are you taking it personally?"

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! Kawamura you should have seen your face! Relax man, we were just messing with you."

"But…Michiko…you never…were you joking too?"

She kissed his cheek again and said, "Of course! I couldn't help myself."

Wataru looked at his watch, "Where are they? It's been 15 minutes already…"

"Calm down anal retentive. We told you an earlier time so that you wouldn't be late."

"I hate you all," Wataru mumbled. Asaka snorted, let go of Wataru's hand, and put that arm around Wataru's shoulder. Wataru rested his head on Asaka's shoulder and sulked while Kawamura and Michiko finished giggling.

Fortunately, Miho and Yoshida arrived a few seconds later, talking animatedly. _Well, at least she's smiling…She must really like him, she usually only smiles like that around me and Kawamura._

"Hey, Miho!" As they all made their introductions, Yoshida looked increasingly more surprised and shocked.

Finally Michiko indulged him and asked, "What's the matter?"

"F-Fujii? _You're_ gay?!"

Everyone just kind of looked at each other in a strange way while Wataru replied, "Uh, yeah. I guess I am."

"But…all the girls in our class want you! Why are you dating a guy?"

Group glare.

"Maybe…because I _like_ him?" Wataru was getting uncomfortable with the way this conversation was going. He may not have meant to, but he had just insulted Asaka off-handedly.

Miho whispered something into his ear and the shocked and puzzled expression disappeared and remorse took its place. He apologized sincerely to both Wataru and Asaka after realizing exactly what he'd said. After some of the awkwardness had subsided Miho broke the silence and suggested they go inside and find a room together.

Wataru was still annoyed, despite the sincere apology that Yoshida gave him. Asaka noticed and in an effort to cheer him up, volunteered to sing first. He decided that making Wataru laugh at him was the best way to chase the bad mood that had already begun to ruin his night.

"Alright everyone…I'm going to sing 'I'll Always Love You' by Whitney Houston!" he snorted. As he began, he tried not to laugh too hard, "If I should stay… (2)"

The group could not stop laughing, Kawamura was literally on the floor laughing, Michiko was laying down in the booth laughing, Miho and Yoshida were in a heap, and Wataru was the only one who was able to stay in his seat…although he had tears running down his face.

Finally the song ended and the laughing fits subsided. Kawamura decided to go next and sing something a bit more serious. He chose to sing: "Hey Mama" by the Black Eyed Peas.

Once again, people were on the floor laughing and Wataru was most definitely feeling better. At last, Wataru stood up after finishing his giggling as well as his dinner, and decided to dedicate a song to Asaka, "Asaka. You chose to sing an amazing song, and you have an amazing voice…But now it's my turn." He sang "You Look Wonderful Tonight," by Eric Clapton (3). By the end of the song, Asaka had tears in his eyes because even though the lyrics were about a woman, the feelings in the song certainly applied to the two.

When Wataru sat down, he got a standing ovation. To everyone's surprise, Wataru sang beautifully. They thought that perhaps in another life he'd been a singer. Asaka whispered, "And you were scared of singing… You're voice is amazing." Asaka, being the proper gentleman that he was, restrained his need to touch Wataru. Instead he focused on finishing his pasta primavera. When he looked up he saw that the other two couples had been so moved by the song, that they had all started kissing their partners. Wataru followed suit and kissed Asaka.

* * *

1. i read somewhere that when one is sexually aroused, his/her pupils dilate. so when wataru's pupils contract, he's going back to his normal state of un-arousal.

2. so i think it's really funny that asaka sang a whitney houston song... for your enjoyment...the lyrics to "I'll always love you." I don't own this in any way shape or form.

**"I Will Always Love You"**

If I  
Should stay  
I would only be in your way  
So I'll go  
But I know  
I'll think of you every step of  
the way

And I...  
Will always  
Love you, oohh  
Will always  
Love you  
You  
My darling you  
Mmm-mm

Bittersweet  
Memories  
That is all I'm taking with me  
So good-bye  
Please don't cry  
We both know I'm not what you  
You need

And I...  
Will always love you  
I...  
Will always love you  
You, ooh

_[Instrumental / Sax solo_

I hope  
life treats you kind  
And I hope  
you have all you've dreamed of  
And I wish you joy  
and happiness  
But above all this  
I wish you love

And I...  
Will always love you  
I...  
Will always love you  
_[Repeat_

I, I will always love  
You...  
You  
Darling I love you  
I'll always  
I'll always  
Love  
You..  
Oooh  
Ooohhh  
[lyrics taken from I don't own Eric clapton or his music... but i absolutely love Wonderful Tonight...

Authoress Note: This one and the next chapter will probably be the last ones for a while because my summer is finally ending. I'm off to UCSB this weekend and i seriously doubt i'll have time to update. But make sure you put this on your story alerts list because that way, when i do update...you'll be the first to know.

i'd also like to take this opportunity to thank my friend kate again, who helped me with sound effects and is a fairly large bit of inspiration for some of the characters... we like the humor, we like we like the humor (sung to the tune of that song that goes we like to party, we like we like to party).


	10. Surprise!

**Surprise!**

"It's kind of a turn on seeing Asaka and Fujii kiss…" Michiko whispered to Kawamura after they had broken apart for a bit of air.

"I have my cell phone with me, I can tape them for you and then you can watch them when we're alone…" Kawamura whispered back. He said it with such a serious face that Michiko couldn't tell if he was joking or not. When he winked she started laughing, reminding the other couples that they were in mixed company.

Asaka and Wataru heard Michiko laugh and both sighed simultaneously as they detached themselves. Wataru turned towards Michiko and raised an eyebrow as if asking, "What's so funny?"

Michiko responded by pointing at Kawamura and saying, "He's hilarious."

Wataru nodded in understanding and turned back to Asaka and whispered, "Do you want to skip out early?"

Asaka raised an eyebrow and asked lazily, "…My place...?

Wataru closed his eyes, "Mmmhmm…."

Asaka nodded and stood up. "Well guys it's been really fun, but I have a paper to finish writing, so I've got to take Wataru home. It was nice to meet you Yoshida and Ookusa…Bye guys"

Wataru also said his goodbyes and walked out of the room with Asaka. Once out of the room, the two walked quickly and briskly to the bus stop. _Wait...Masanobu has a car._

"Masanobu, how come we never go out in your car anymore?"

"Honestly?"

"Yeah, it's something I've kind of been wondering about."

"Okay, but it's really cheesy… because I can hold your hand if we're walking or on the bus. I don't have to be concentrated on driving…"

"…"

"Say something…"

"You're right…that _was _really cheesy."

"Shut up."

Wataru grinned at Asaka and let go of his hand. _I feel like picking on Asaka. Hehehehehe._ Asaka looked at him, puzzled, and reached out for his hand; Wataru extended it toward Asaka but then at the last minute ran it through his own hair. He stuck it back in his pocket and looked down for a moment, smirking. When he looked up again, Asaka was on his other side, sneaking his hand toward Wataru's. Wataru also stuffed that one in his pocket, leaving Asaka flustered and confused.

Finally after a couple more minutes of bothering Asaka, Wataru stuck a pinkie out of his pocket and wiggled it, tempting Asaka to grab it. He did and linked pinkies with Wataru. Wataru laughed and took his whole hand out of the pocket and let Asaka hold it. Asaka laughed too and waited at the bus stop for their line. When the bus arrived, they got on and used their student cards and saw that it was empty save for two individuals.

"Eh?! Kawamura! How did you guys get on the bus before us?"

"We went to the bus stop closer to the karaoke bar, stupid. You guys walked an extra 10 blocks."

Asaka and Wataru looked at each other and shrugged. It wasn't as if it mattered. "Michiko, you guys skipped out early too?" Asaka asked.

"Actually, they skipped out on us. Apparently they had more fun together than they let on."

"Miho has always been pretty good at hiding her emotions," Kawamura said.

Wataru nodded in agreement and said, "So where are you guys headed now?"

"My place," Michiko said.

"What?! But we're headed to our place!" Asaka cried.

Kawamura and Wataru said at the same time, "Huh?! You guys live together?!"

Asaka calmly replied, "Yeah, we've been housemates for awhile."

"Wait, but I've been and there's nothing that would say 'Michiko lives here.'"

Michiko interjected, "That's because when we started living together, we decided that neither of us would keep any of our stuff in common areas. All of our personalities are in our rooms and our rooms only."

"Wataru, Kawamura, talk amongst yourselves for a moment while Michiko and I figure this out." Asaka and Michiko headed to another empty seat and started whispering hurriedly.

"So…er… this might be a bit awkward," Wataru said hesitantly.

"Yeah…are you guys going to…?"

"…I don't know if I want to talk about this with you."

"You don't know, do you?"

"Okay…so I'm not sure. What about you guys?"

"I'm pretty sure…" Kawamura fell silent when he saw that Asaka and Michiko were approaching.

"So we've decided…We'll all be there."

"That's not _too_ awkward."

"Fair enough, but neither of us," Asaka said gesturing to himself and Michiko, "can go to your places because both of you live with your parents. This is the best we can do."

" Yeah, so here are the conditions: 1, all romantic activities must take place in the bedrooms only," everyone blushed after Michiko started, "2, if for any reason one of us sees another in common areas, we are to act normal: don't ask prying questions or make any quips…and 3, in the event of a morning after, breakfast will be taken back to the bedrooms…Got it?" Everyone in the group was blushing brilliantly after hearing all of the conditions, and they all nodded.

* * *

Hey everyone, I hope you're enjoying reading The Left Hand Cries for Him as much as I'm enjoying writing it. The reason that my note is coming at the end of the chapter instead of at the beginning of the next one is because I want to let you all know that the next chapters are no longer rated: T. I am a firm believer in freedoms but I do have to bend over so that Fanfiction doesn't ------- . I just censored myself... anyway. clearly from reading the last bit of speech, serious things are about to happen. So yeah...rated: M for sexual content.

Another important thing: my updates are going to be waaayyy more spaced out now because I'm starting college ultra soon...but yeah...i promise to update as soon as possible...i must admit that even i'm curious to see what happens to Wataru...and Kazuki...and I'm the author of this fanfic!! characters have minds of their own i tell you... anyway... see ya next time!


	11. I'll Just Put On Some Tea

**I'll Just Put on Some Tea**

Wataru and Kawamura didn't speak to each other the rest of the way to the house. They were both overcome by intense embarrassment upon knowing that most likely both of them would be getting laid in the same house. _God, I can't believe this is happening…What if they're loud and we can hear them…oh-god-oh-god-oh-god…what if Masanobu and I do it and they hear us…I think I'm going to go curl up and disappear now. Oh god…what if–_

"Relax Wataru. Stop going into super-obsessive what-if mode. We both have radios in our rooms, we have thick walls and we're across the apartment from each other. So," he paused to kiss Wataru, "just relax." He put his arm around Wataru and drew him closer. Wataru snuggled closer and put his head on Asaka's shoulder.

Kawamura on the other hand was engrossed in playing with Michiko's hair. First, he'd taken it out of its bun and let it fall onto her shoulders. Then he'd gone with twirling it around his fingers and seeing if it would curl. Then he'd started braiding her hair into tiny little ugly things that stuck out of her head. Finally Michiko asked, "Kawa-kun, are you nervous?" and took out all of the plaits.

"A little, Micchan. I'm a…virgin." There. He'd said it. Now was the part where she started laughing and decided to take him home and never see him again.

"Aww… kawaii…" She smiled brilliantly and whispered, "I'm honored to be your first."

Kawamura breathed a sigh of relief. He was lucky, so lucky to be with Michiko. He looked over at Wataru and hoped he had done as well.

The four got off of the bus and walked the two blocks to Asaka and Michiko's apartment. Asaka was the first to reach the door, so he pulled out his key and opened the lock. He pushed open the door and walked in. The others followed. In an effort to ease tension, Asaka walked into the small kitchen and put the tea on. Michiko stared at him pointedly until he sighed and pulled her aside.

"What?" he asked.

"Do you really want to do that? It's going to go off in the middle of everything."

He snorted, "Wataru and I might not even go there…I don't see the problem. If it does…_I'll _turn it off. 'kay?"

"You'd better, because I sure as hell am not."

"So determined to have sex you are, Michiko."

"No. So determined to _not_ ruin a moment I am."

"Haha, fair enough. I'll make sure to be the one to turn off the stove then." They both walked back to the two younger boys and pulled their own to them. The pairs walked off to separate corners and each shut their doors quietly.

Wataru had never been in Asaka's room before. It seemed so…different from what he expected. There were posters everywhere of bands that he liked: Psycho le Cému, Luna Sea, D'espairsRay, Merry, Shwartz Stein, and even a couple of American bands. They were such different genres that Wataru had hardly expected Asaka to like. The Chinese ensemble he'd gone to see about a year prior had seemed much more like the type of band that Asaka would be fond of. But Psycho le Cému was definitely not like the ensemble…Then Wataru focused on the rest of his possessions. There were art books everywhere, mostly architecture of course, but a few of famous Italian painters. There were CD towers along the better part of two walls, and each one was filled with CDs…completely filled…like not even one space available.

Asaka gestured towards the CDs, saying, "Go ahead. Pick one. Pick several…"

Wataru noticed a row of CDs that weren't band albums. "What are these?"

"They're mixes I make myself. They're spread out across the room if you're interested. I think I'm up to volume 17 or something like that."

"I didn't know you were so multitalented!" Wataru picked up one of the mixes and ask, "Is volume 6 any good?"

"Yeah! 6 is my favorite."

"'Kay. Then let's play this one." He put it into the stereo and pressed play. As music filled the room, he was surprised to hear one of his favorite bands. He gasped in surprise and smiled. He turned around and faced Asaka.

"Wataru…" he said in a husky voice, "C'm'ere."

* * *

"I hear a familiar beat…" Michiko said thoughtfully. "It didn't take them long…"

"Nah…Wataru's no slut. He just likes that song." Kawamura was lying face up on the bed, trying to remember the name of the band that sang the song. Well…he was trying to think about that to distract his nerves.

Michiko was choosing from her decidedly small CD collection for a good mix or album. As she bent over to look under her bed for the rest of her collection, Kawamura shamelessly checked her out.

"Your eyes are burning a hole in my ass."

"Uh…sorry?"

"That was _so_ sincere! But it's okay. I suppose you'll get a better look at it soon." Kawamura blushed at her insinuation.

When she found the CD she was looking for, she yelled "Aha!" and held it up triumphantly. She shoved it in her CD player and pressed play. She sat down on the bed and suddenly became very timid. She ran a hand through her hair nervously and asked, "So…how do you want to do it?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like…what position?"

_One where I can get a good look at you, gorgeous._ "Whichever one makes you like it more."

She thought for a second and grinned wickedly. She walked over to the CD player again and switched the song to the next track. He sat up and looked at her questioningly. She grinned again and started stripping. He wondered if he was supposed to join in and take his clothes off too or if he was just supposed to watch her. _I think I'll just watch her. Damn, she's so gorgeous..._

Now in just her tasteful intimates, she faced the wall and her wardrobe. She bent over and opened a drawer and pulled a condom out. She turned back around and placed it on the bed next to him. Kawamura was frozen with a silly grin on his face. He couldn't believe that his modest but funny girlfriend was secretly Sex Woman.

But suddenly she was back to being timid, "I hope this is alright with you. I wanted it to be more memorable."

He smiled, "How could it _not_ be memorable? It's with _you_."

She kissed him. Soft at first, but then harder as he lay back down, his arms around her and caressing every bit of her body. She straddled him and as she kissed him, she started to undo the buttons of his shirt. "Why did you have to wear a button-down shirt today?!" she groaned. She leaned back on her haunches as he sat up, finished unbuttoning, and slipped the shirt off. She kissed his neck, his chest, his stomach, and undid his pants. He pushed them down to his knees and she whipped them completely off until he was just in his boxers. Kawamura slid Michiko's bra straps off of her shoulders and undid the clasp that held the evil contraption together. They took off his boxers and she put the nearly forgotten condom on him. Finally there was only one piece of clothing left to get rid of. So Kawamura with one hand, brushed his hand over her skin, squeezed a nipple and with the other, deftly removed her panties. She positioned him properly, lowered herself onto him, and their lovemaking began.

* * *

Wataru obliged Asaka and stepped into his waiting arms. Asaka pulled him over to the bed and lay down. Wataru looked at him, puzzled and lay down next to him. Asaka sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing…it's just…I'm having trouble holding back."

"But you don't have to hold back! We both want to…"

"Are you absolutely positive?"

"Yeah…why? Don't you want to do it?"

"I do. I just don't want to pressure you if you're not ready yet."

"I am," Wataru whispered and started kissing him. Asaka began taking off his clothes as he kissed Wataru and asked him one last time if he was sure. Wataru laughed as he confirmed that he was ready and slipped off his own clothes.

A minute later, they were nude and Asaka was putting on the condom. Wataru spread his legs and waited for Asaka. Asaka, however, was interested in going with a different position. He gestured for Wataru to turn over and lay on his stomach. _This is exciting_, Wataru thought, _Kazuki and I never tried it like this…_ As Asaka stretched Wataru with two fingers, Wataru started touching himself, until Asaka slapped his hand away and whispered, "Let me do it." He thrust into Wataru and as he continued thrusting, began stroking Wataru off gently, moaning his name into his ear.

"Wataru…"

"Nn… Ha...Hnn"

* * *

About 15 minutes later in the opposite end of the apartment, Michiko and Kawamura were enjoying their first afterglow together. Michiko asked timidly, "How was your first time? Was it as good as you thought it would be?"

"No." Michiko looked shocked and hurt.

"No?"

"Nope…It was better," he finished before he kissed her, bringing her closer to him.

After a moment, Kawamura sat up in bed. "What?" she asked suddenly.

"I'm really hungry. Can I poke around your fridge?"

"Wait, don't go. I'll do it…" Kawamura rolled his eyes as she said this, thinking, _Oh right…the "rules."_ Michiko got of bed and slipped on a silk robe from her small closet. She walked quietly out of the room and shut the door again behind her.

_That's weird,_ she thought,_ the music's stopped…_ Then she saw the door open and Wataru stepped out. He was red in the face and looked as if he was about to cry.

He turned around before he saw her and said, "Masanobu it was an _accident_! I'm still not used to sleeping with anyone besides Kazuki…"

"So what?! We've been dating for awhile now…you said you were over him…and I believed you!" Asaka called out from in the room.

"I'm really sorry, it was an accident," Wataru whispered.

"Just get out. Maybe we'll talk when I'm not so completely furious at you."

Wataru nodded, resigned, and turned around. "Michiko!...How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough…I have an inkling, but what actually happened in there?"

"Nothing…" he said still bowing his head in shame.

"I know Asaka well enough to know it's _never_ 'nothing.' Now…spill!"

"Fine…we were…you know…and I was close, really close…and I accidentally yelled 'Kazuki,' and he flipped out."

"Wow…you bastard…"

"I know…I didn't mean to…it just kind of, came out."

She pitied him. "Don't leave yet. Just wait here, I'll be right back with Kawa-kun…I mean Kawamura."

She ran back into her room and told Kawamura to get his clothes on. They dressed as quickly as possible and mere seconds later were out in the living room, ready to comfort Wataru.

After Kawamura had been filled in, Michiko noticed that Asaka had left the kettle on low heat and that it was about to boil. When it did she prepared some tea and gave some to Wataru and served a cup for Asaka.

"Kawa-kun, stay here with Fujii. I'll go and talk to Asaka." She kissed Kawamura and on the cheek and quietly opened Asaka's bedroom door and tiptoed inside.

"Asaka?..." she closed the door behind her.

* * *

Hey everyone. just wanted to let you know that every band name mentioned is a real jrock band...i own none of them though. they're all my favorite bands... except for d'espairsray...that's another friend's favorite. now aren't you glad i warned you about the sexual nature of these next chapters???


	12. Dare You to Move

**Dare You to Move**

"Asaka…..Oh my– … Asaka! Put some pants on!" Michiko was slightly frightened by the extremely blinding sight of Asaka's very white ass.

"I don't feel like moving…I've suffered the all time worst humiliation and insult."

Still covering her eyes she asked, "Which one is your underwear drawer?"

"The top one," Asaka said in a somber voice.

Once she had him wearing at the least, underwear, she tried talking to him about what had happened. She sat by him and stroked his hair while he vented. Throughout the whole ordeal, he never moved from his original position of lying on his stomach, resting his head on his flat, palm face-down, hands. He never shed a tear either, but rather, spoke in that somber, monotonous, and resigned tone.

"You know, he didn't mean to…"

"I know…that's why I'm depressed…he still has feelings for Kazuki."

"…You should talk to _him_ about this. I don't think he has feelings for him anymore…You and Fujii have been dating for awhile now. He wouldn't be able to date you for so long if he still had feelings for Kazuki."

"It's probably one of those things where he didn't know he was harboring feelings…"

"Why don't you talk to him? He's in the other room. You said you'd talk to him when you weren't so mad at him…Now you're not. Talk to him."

Then Asaka shed his first tear, saying in a quiet voice, "I don't think I can do it alone."

Michiko, being an excellent mother-type figure, leaned over, kissed his cheek and said, "I'll stay here if you want me to."

He nodded. Michiko smiled, got up and went to the door. "Fujii," she called, "can you come here?"

A moment later she sat down on the side of the bed farthest from his door. Wataru came in and looked questioningly at Michiko. _Why are you still here?_ he sent telepathically to her.

She ruffled his hair as a response. She motioned for him to sit down on the bed. He did, tentatively…Asaka didn't respond.

"Masanobu?"

"Hmph…"

"Now Asaka, you said you'd talk to him. Now give him a real response," Michiko said as if reprimanding a five year-old.

"…"

"Asaka…" she said warningly.

"Fine. Hi, Wataru." He looked at Michiko for approval and she nodded, then he went back to looking somber and pathetic.

"Masanobu, I'm sorry."

"…"

"Asaka," she said again, "you're wasting my time. I left Kawamura out there alone. I'll leave if you don't start talking."

"Wataru…you really hurt me just now…"

"I know. I didn't mean to…"

"That's what makes it hurt more."

Wataru dropped his gaze. He didn't say anything for a moment.

"Wataru…I want you to answer this honestly: do you still have feelings for Kazuki?"

"I..I…"

"You…"

"I thought that I didn't…but now…I-I'm not so sure."

Asaka nodded. "You can't have both of us. Decide."

"I-I…"

Asaka sighed and sighed, "Right…Well…you'd better go home and think about it because I'm not going to wait forever."

"You were willing to before…"

"Maybe I shouldn't have…"

Wataru nodded, he'd walked right into that one… "I'll just go then."

"Yeah."

"I'll let you know soon. Once I figure everything out." He put a hand to his forehead and sighed. "Bye Asaka."

"Bye."

Wataru walked out of Asaka's room, slowly, feeling horrible about what he'd just said. _He asked for the truth…It's the least I could give him after hurting him like this. Lying just would've made it worse, right?_

He sat down on the couch next to Kawamura and rested his head on Kawamura's shoulder. Kawamura looked at him with a semi-disgusted look on his face. "I know you don't like this Kawamura, but can you humor me just this once?" Kawamura nodded reluctantly, put his arm around Wataru's shoulders and sort of hugged him in a weird guy-friend way.

Kawamura felt arms slip around his neck from behind as well as a tender kiss on the cheek. "Kawa-kun, do you want me to take you guys home now?"

"Micchan, I'd hoped to stay the night but I guess we'll have to do that another time, huh?"

"Kawamura, it's okay. Stay. I'll just go home."

"No, it's okay. You need me more than she does tonight. We'll pick up some beers on the way to your house and drink them…just like old times, right?" Kawamura tried to sound happy.

Michiko nodded and said, "Yeah, Fujii. Hang on, I'll go make sure I can use Asaka's car. Be right back."

Once she was out of earshot, Wataru said, "Kawamura, she's really great. I'm happy for you."

"Thanks, man. I'm happy too…and I hope things work out for you." Another awkward guy-friend hug.

Michiko came back into the room and said, "Okay guys, make sure you've got your stuff, we're leaving…"

Kawamura looked pensive for a moment and then quickly ran to Michiko's room to get something…but came out holding nothing. He was blushing, however.

On the way back to Wataru's house, they stopped off at a liquor store and picked up some flavored vodka along with a six-pack of Asahi (large). Then they got to his house and snuck the liquor up to his room, careful not to make noise and disturb Wataru's sleeping parents. Michiko didn't stay and drink, but kissed Kawamura goodbye and told them both to be careful with their alcohol consumption. She also asked Karin to keep an eye on them if she could since she was still up and about.

"You know…it was always your idea to drink your problems away…never mine…" Wataru slurred after his fifth shot of vodka.

"Yeah…but you never turned me down…"

"True," Wataru said as he took another swig straight from the bottle.

"I really like Michiko…" Kawamura started, "She's beautiful, nice funny, and smart…You'd never think she was such a sex queen."

"Sex queen? Michiko? No way!"

"Yeah, she did a striptease! Then she did "Asian" Cowgirl on me! Not that that really makes sense though since we don't really have cowgirls."

"It could be the Chinese…Japan isn't the only place with Asian girls, you know…"

"Yeah, but Japan's the only place with hot girls!"

"Nah, that's not true!"

"That's because you don't like girls!"

"Oh yeah… I like Asaka…or Kazuki…or both?"

"You really need to pick one…But anyway…I think I'm in love with her…"

"Michiko?"

"No! The _other_ 'her!'…Should I tell her?"

"Yeah you should."

"'Kay!"

"Okay…Now shut up about Michiko and help me figure this out!"

The next morning the boys woke up late with wicked hangovers. They'd had a bit of a scare because Mr. and Mrs. Fujii had knocked on the door and were on the brink of coming in when Karin had saved them by calling them down to breakfast. Then, despite the need to vomit, the boys picked up all of the empty bottles and put them in a corner to be thrown away later.

They went downstairs around noon still in their clothes from last night. Since Mrs. Fujii was home, she'd decided to make eel and spicy tuna rolls for lunch. She was extremely surprised to see Kawamura in her kitchen: "Kawamura-kun! When did you get here?!"

"I got here last night, Mrs. Fujii. I'm very sorry to intrude."

"It's alright. You're practically family anyway. May I ask why I've been so pleasantly surprised?"

"I wanted so badly to see _you_, Mrs. Fujii. Unfortunately when I got here you were already sleeping." Wataru blushed as Kawamura said this. He always flirted with Wataru's mother every chance he got.

But Mrs. Fujii seemed to like Kawamura's attentions to her. He'd always make sure to be a perfect gentleman…a flirty gentleman, but a gentleman nonetheless.

Mr. Fujii, however, never really appreciated the gestures. He often felt that Kawamura was stealing his thunder. So as Kawamura flirted, Mr. Fujii just watched, knowing that as soon as Kawamura was gone, he'd have a chance to lavish his wife.

Kawamura acted as though last night's drinking binge had never happened. He either hid his hangover extremely well, or just suffered the minimum. However, it was all Wataru could do to hide his nausea. The scene in the kitchen wasn't helping…

Finally Wataru had had enough. He excused himself and went to the bathroom to spew.

"So how much did you boys drink?" Mrs. Fujii asked slyly.

"Was it that obvious?"

"Well, Wataru-chan was never very good at hiding it. So did Mai Tachibana turn you down again?"

Kawamura looked at her in shock. "No, but I think that you should ask Wataru about it. I don't think he'd want me to say anything."

She bit her lip, worried and muttered, "Alright."

"…How did you know that we would drink whenever Tachibana turned me down?"

"You were always really loud…It was hard _not_ to hear!"

Kawamura just smiled.

When Wataru came back to the kitchen he still looked a little green and his mom set a plate of medicinal porridge in front of him after he sat down at the table.

"Thanks, Mom," she nodded and kissed his cheek before pulling the still silent Mr. Fujii outof the room.

Knowing that his mom was still listening outside in the hall, Wataru whispered, "What'd she say?"

"Not much. But I think you need to tell her that you're…gay," he whispered.

"…I will, eventually…"

"Do it sooner rather than later."

"Kawamura?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up, please." Wataru was tired of being advised to let his parents know his secrets.


	13. Betting on First Loves

Hey guys. Thought i'd give you a little taste of what's about to happen. Hope I'll have more time to update! Thursdays are looking like homework and writing days. We'll see though. Enjoy.

* * *

**Betting on First Loves**

A week had passed and Wataru had still not decided who he wanted to be with. So finally, Karin and Kawamura took the reigns and invited Wataru, Kazuki, and Asaka out to dinner to straighten things out.

"So here's the plan that Karin and I have come up with: Wataru, you should date both of them at the same time and then once you've got your feelings figured out, you pick one of them."

Both Kazuki and Asaka looked at Kawamura incredulously and exclaimed, "Are you nuts?! What makes you think we'd be okay with this?!"

"Because if you're _not _okay with it, it'll only take Wataru longer to choose one of you. Both of you are special to him and he can't just sit in his room trying to remember who he felt better with, so… if he dates you both, he can just go with the flow."

By this point, Wataru was almost completely deflated in his seat, slouching so low that he was almost under the table. After Kawamura finished his little stroke of brilliancy, Wataru sat up and said, "I just want to say to you both, Asaka and Kazuki, that _none_ of this is my idea."

The two still-appalled boys just looked at him and nodded. Then they turned back to Kawamura and looked at him questioningly.

"This may not be his idea, but it's one that is probably going to work. Can you all agree to at least try this? If it doesn't work out we can try something new."

Kazuki was the first to agree. If anyone had anything to gain by this ridiculous plan it was him. Now he would actually have a chance at winning Wataru over again; he could show Wataru that he wasn't the jealous type anymore who would be insecure over stupid things. Then Asaka, because he knew that Kazuki actually would have an advantage over him: being Wataru's first love. _You can never get over a first love… _he thought.

Finally they both looked expectantly over at Wataru. He buried his head in his hands and mumbled, "Okay fine. I'll do it."

Kazuki worked really hard to conceal his smile and asked, "Wataru, would you like to go out with me tomorrow?"

He mumbled, still with his head in his hands: "Okay. What are we going to do?"

"Hmm…perhaps we could spend the day together. I have a couple of ideas…"

Wataru nodded.

Asaka, meanwhile, was livid. _How __dare__ Kazuki be the first to go on a date with him! I'm the one who's actually been dating him! Bastard._ Asaka calmed himself down to a gentle simmer while Kazuki was inwardly laughing at Asaka.

Kawamura and Karin were relaxed, and enjoying seeing the very dynamic expressions on the faces of Wataru's suitors. They exchanged knowing grins and signaled to each other that they would talk afterwards.

"Well. Now that we've gotten the ball rolling, we'll leave you three alone. See you later!" Kawamura exclaimed in an I'm-way-too-happy-for-this-situation voice.

Once out of earshot, Kawamura said, "I'm putting my money on Asaka for this one. He's suave and Wataru's going to be wary of Kazuki because of the way he treated him."

"Pssh, yeah right. I'll put ¥6,000(1) on Wataru and Kazuki."

"I'll take that bet. By the way, this is really fucked up."

"Yeah…but we've got nothing better to do…"

"Okay. I'm definitely getting Miho in this. You can talk to Nano."

Karin at least had the decency to look ashamed for a moment then nodded yes. No matter how wrong it was, she couldn't resist taking advantage of Kawamura. What a fool, thinking that an older boy could win over first loves. Ha!

* * *

1. According to (my favorite-est currency converter website), 6000 yen is about $51.04.

interesting fact: there are no decimal versions of yen like we have with the dollar. okay so maybe that wasn't interesting to anyone but me, but i thought i'd mention it. :D


	14. Achilles' Last Stand

Hey everybody! Can you believe I'm updating so soon! Anyway, after I finish this note I've got to go finish my Comp. Lit paper. So a word of caution: there's sex in this chapter...and I'm not sure if I'm good at writing sex scenes...so it might seem either really good (I hope) or really awkward (more likely). Enjoy. Eek, midterms are coming up. Wish me luck. Comment and review if you please.

* * *

**Achilles' Last Stand**

Wataru rolled his eyes as Kazuki asked him for the umpteenth time if he was sure he wasn't cold. "Kazuki, I'm not cold. Don't worry."

The night was unexpectedly chilly compared to weather of the past week. It was supposed to nearly be summer and all of a sudden, God decided to make it nearly freezing. Wataru really was cold, but he wasn't about to give Kazuki a reason to put his arm around him…he'd already tried twice so far.

"I don't get why you're mad at _me _Wataru. It's not like _I_ was there trying to make you say my name. I wasn't even pursuing you…at all."

"I'm not mad."

"Oh yes you are. You've hardly even looked at me this entire night, not even when you decide to talk to me."

"Well, I'm not mad."

"Then look at me."

Wataru slowly, tentatively looked up to meet Kazuki's gaze. He was reminded at once of all the special moments they'd shared together. Unconsciously, he stepped closer to Kazuki.

Kazuki noticed the sudden heat coming from Wataru's body and asked huskily, "Wataru, can I kiss you?"

Wataru shook his head and came back to reality, saying, "I don't think it's a good idea." _We're in a public place with people around…Shit, I can't believe I just thought that…and we're broken up and I don't feel that way about you._

"Please? Just for old time's sake?" Kazuki took closed the foot of distance between them and without waiting for an answer, leaned down and kissed him so passionately even the people he hated would feel pleasure.

Wataru's initial worry regarding the people around was extremely accurate. In fact, they were on a semi-crowded sidewalk and when people saw the two boys kissing there were two reactions that a majority of the people had.

The girls gasped, both mildly horrified but mildly turned on by it. After all, two extremely attractive boys were doing something considered inappropriate in a public place…what sexy rebels.

The adults and guys in the "audience" gasped almost simultaneously and murmured disapproval and in many cases, disgust.

Whatever the reaction, nobody could actually stop watching the scene. It was so intriguing: no matter how much anybody wanted to turn away, all they could do was stand there, watch, and feel a tickling sensation in…well, you know where.

When the two pulled apart for air, everyone was able to look away again, and both Kazuki and Wataru realized again what they were doing and where.

"Wataru, do you want to go to my place?" Kazuki asked still using a husky voice.

Wataru, completely aroused by the kiss, nodded silently and let himself be led by Kazuki in the direction of the apartment.

Minutes after arriving at Kazuki's apartment, the two were all over each other again: stripping off clothing while simultaneously navigating themselves towards the bedroom. Not that it really mattered, after all, they were too concerned with the other's body to care about where they ended up.

"Mmf," Wataru mumbled as he got frustrated with getting a pant leg off. He shook his leg a couple of times to get it off and then immediately reoccupied himself with Kazuki's mouth.

Once de-clothed and in the bedroom, Wataru shifted his focus from Kazuki's mouth to his erection and getting Kazuki warmed up. As Wataru sucked him off in the way only an old lover can, Kazuki had to resist the urge to thrust and make Wataru deep-throat. When Wataru felt Kazuki about to come, he stopped and got up.

"Wha- Why'd you stop?" Kazuki moaned.

"Mmm…because I want you inside me now."

Kazuki looked shocked for a moment. _When did Wataru become so forward in bed?_ Then he came to, stood up, decided to take control of the situation and lightly pushed Wataru backwards onto the bed. Wataru spread his legs and waited for only a second before he was filled with all of Kazuki. Wataru cried out in ecstasy as Kazuki thrust harder and faster. Kazuki grabbed one of Wataru's legs and rested it on his shoulder for a better angle. Together the two reached their climax, Kazuki coming first and Wataru following a moment later.

Kazuki pulled out and collapsed on top of Wataru. As they basked in the afterglow, Kazuki pulled Wataru into a tight embrace and kissed his neck softly. Wataru sighed contentedly and nuzzled Kazuki before kissing him on the lips.

* * *

"You_**WHAT?!**_" Miho, Kawamura, Yoshida, and Karin exclaimed the next day at Wataru's kitchen table. 

"Yeah. Does that mean I choose Kazuki?"

Kawamura started to panic for a moment, regained his composure and said, "No, it means that you got caught up in the moment. You haven't even given Asaka a chance. It's been awhile since you guys have been together as a couple."

Wataru was saved by the screech of the telephone from the next room. He excused himself and went to take the call.

"So what do you think guys? Think he'll get back together with Kazuki?" Kawamura said nervously.

"Nope. I've seen him and Asaka together and they seem like they were made for each other. They're perfect for each other, Wataru'll end up with Asaka," Yoshida said confidently.

"You're so wrong. My brother's not a slut. He slept with Kazuki because he still cares about him. Only he can make Wataru react to a kiss like that. I think the game is done and I win the bet."

"Pssh. Keep dreaming Karin. The game isn't over until Wataru tells us, 'I pick Asaka.'"

"Then I guess the game will never end because, he'll never choose Asaka."

"Let's just wait and see."

"Whatever. Kawamura, how much is in the pot?"

Kawamura took a little notebook out of his back pocket and flipped to the page with the names and bets on it. "Well, Karin and I each bet six thousand, Yoshida bet two grand, Miho bet another two thousand, Michiko bet six thousand, and Nano bet another six thousand. So that makes the value ¥28,000 (1). And there are two bets placed on Kazuki and the other four are on Asaka."

"I guess all we have to wait for is Asaka to make his move," Karin said. She still felt bad for betting on Wataru's love life but considering the circumstances, she was about to make ¥14,000(2) which made everything infinitely more worth it.

* * *

1. $243 

2. $121.50

Please note that all conversions are once again computed thanks to "the world's favorite currency site"


	15. Hama Rikyu and Cherry Blossoms

Author's Note: Hey everyone! I know it's been awhile and I hope you haven't forgotten about this story, but the new chapter is finally ready. It's taken me a looonnnnnnngggggg time to finish this (since I last updated) so I hope you enjoy this. There's a lot of thinking in here and even an uber cool flashback! This chapter: Hama Rikyu and Cherry Blossoms talks about the Hama Rikyu gardens. I don't know much about it, I just saw a picture of it and fell in love with the place. It's a garden in Tokyo that has the most beautiful juxtaposition of nature and traditional Japanese gardens with the new modern scenery of Tokyo's business district. At least I think it's the business district. Anyway it's really beautiful and seems like a really romantic place to go. Wikipedia it for some pictures. So here you go! Enjoy.

* * *

Hama Rikyu and Cherry Blossoms

The next day, Wataru shook his head as he turned the key of his front door. He was still feeling guilty about sleeping with Kazuki when he was technically still with Asaka and another thing: now that he'd slept with Kazuki, was he supposed to do the same when he went out with Asaka?

Suddenly Wataru felt his phone vibrate in his pocket as he walked in the door, "…hmm…speak of the devil," he muttered as he saw Asaka's name flash on the display. He answered the call, attempting to sound as cheerful and guilt-free as possible, asking what was up.

"Eh. Not much. Just wanted to know if you'd like to go out tonight?"

"Well…My teachers decided to give me a lot of homework…and I really feel like taking a long, hot shower tonight."

"Aww, that's too bad. I really wanted to see you."

"Well, we could have a study date…"

"That would actually be really perfect. I do have some work to get done for my art history class. How about we do it over here?"

"Yeah, that sounds great. I still have to make sure my parents are okay with it, I'll get back to you?"

"If they say it's okay, do you want me to pick you up?"

"Yes, please. I'll go ask them and text you in a few."

Wataru hung up and made sure it was okay for him to go to Asaka's for the night (it was), texted Asaka the answer, and decided to have his shower before Asaka picked him up.

Karin stopped him on his way up the stairs and asked, "Are you going out with Asaka tonight?"

"Sort of. I mean, we're seeing each other, but it's more like a study date."

Karin nodded, told him to have fun, and walked to her room. _That's strange,_ Wataru thought, _she would normally ask a bunch of questions…Wonder what's going on with her?..._

He shook his head, ignoring the suspicion that she was up to something and walked into the bathroom and closed the door. As he stripped off his clothes, he spotted all of the hickeys on his body and realized that if something ended up happening at Asaka's place, the hickeys would easily be noticed. He stepped into the shower after the water heated up and relaxed as it ran over his body.

As he tenderly washed the sore spots on his body, his mind took him down memory lane, and he remembered his relationship with Kazuki again. They'd always had a lot of drama during their relationship, but that didn't mean they went completely without honeymoon periods. Wataru recalled a trip to Hama Rikyu soon after they had gotten back from Okinawa. They'd finally had a moment to enjoy each other and took the opportunity to sit in the park and have a picnic. Wataru remembered sitting under one of the plum trees by the pond and holding hands with Kazuki without really having to worry about people seeing. Although they were still in public, Kazuki had told Wataru, "Don't worry anymore! Just enjoy the day with me," just before they kissed.

"I _did_ enjoy that day…" Wataru murmured, "I loved him so much, I would have done _anything_ for him."

But those moments never lasted; they disappeared as quickly as they appeared. Soon the stress of daily life had gotten to both of them and effectively drove them apart. New challenges had come up, and always ruined whatever happy period they were experiencing. One of the many problems over the two year relationship happened at Wataru's last culture festival at Ryokuyo High. Who could forget how Karin ended up locked in the student council's office? how Mai Tachibana had forced Wataru into a corner, thereby forcing him to nearly beg Kazuki to donate an item? and what about how Wataru had inconvenienced Kawamura for the first time and nearly destroyed his chances to impress Mitsuki? Granted that Mitsuki never did go out with him, but it was the principle of the thing. Not only that, but Asaka had kissed Wataru, putting even more of a strain on the "happy" couple! And Wataru had remained friends with him.

"And I dated him…" he sighed. "Maybe Kazuki did have something to worry about all of those times his jealousy got the best of him…"

_But it really wasn't the same… I started dating Asaka months after Kazuki and I broke up. There was never anything between Asaka and I while Yuichi and I were dating…why did I refer to him by his first name?... Was there a subconscious crush on Asaka that entire time?... nah…there couldn't have been. Back then, the only person I could think about was Kazuki. I never wavered at all. Then when I broke up with him, I got all depressed and couldn't even see the light at the end of the tunnel. There was no way that Kazuki's fears were justified while we were dating…No possible way. _

After all of the contemplation, Wataru felt the water start running cold. He gasped suddenly and quickly rinsed his body of all of the lather he'd worked up with his soap while his body had been on auto-pilot.

Wataru quickly jumped out of the shower and wrapped the towel around his now cold body. He made sure he took all of his clothes with him out of the bathroom as he walked towards his room. _I wonder how much time I took in the shower…_ he thought as he put his dirty clothes in the hamper. He glanced at his clock and then did a double-take. He'd spent nearly an hour thinking about everything! Wataru quickly got dressed and looked at his cell phone. Two missed calls, both from Asaka. "Probably trying to tell me that he's on his way."

Then Wataru heard someone knock on the door. "Wataru, it's me, Karin."

He shook some water out of his hair as he opened the door, making sure to get Karin wet. "Yeah. What's up?"

"Asaka's been waiting for half an hour…"

"Crap. Tell him I'm almost ready." Karin winked and shut the door. Wataru got ready at lightning speed, not caring enough to make sure if he was matching at all.

He was still buttoning his shirt up as he walked down the stairs, finding Asaka in the doorway of the living room waiting for him. "Hey."

"Hey," Wataru replied, "Sorry for making you wait so long."

"It's cool. And in all fairness, you did warn me about the long shower thing."

Wataru smiled, "Hn. Yeah, I did."

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah…just…give…me…one…second," he said as he searched for his school briefcase and his books. When he finally found his things, he smiled at Asaka and said, "Okay. I'm ready, let's go."

Once at Asaka's place, the two chatted animatedly on their way to Asaka's room. Wataru had forgotten about his earlier state of confusion and was no longer worrying about what he would be doing with Asaka. Asaka had never been worried in the first place, regarding this study date as a fresh start…at least that's what he was convincing himself of. He hadn't heard about Kazuki rounding bases with Wataru, so all Asaka was hoping for was kissing…and perhaps a little more.

In a very childish fashion, Wataru jumped on the bed and yelled, "I call the bed!" and started taking his homework out of his case. After realizing what he'd just done, Wataru blushed scarlet and asked timidly, "Can I do my homework on your bed, please?"

Asaka replied, "Of course you can," and in his head added,_ who could resist someone as cute as you?_

Wataru bowed his head slightly and started on his dreaded English homework. Even with all the tutoring he'd gotten from Asaka, Wataru still found the subject fairly difficult. What was the point of having so many grammar rules if there were so many exceptions? You might as well say that the sky is blue except for some days when it isn't.

After about an hour of silent studying, Wataru put his pencil down and stretched, loving the feeling of his muscles loosening after being cramped in the same position for such a long time. He yawned and looked at Asaka sleepily, asking, "Do you mind if I take a nap?"

"I don't mind at all…except, before you go to sleep-" he kissed Wataru deeply.

"Nnh-"_ Wait…why am I resisting again?_ he thought before he let himself be taken away by Asaka's kiss.

But Asaka was Asaka so he took a less forceful form of control over Wataru. He was almost too polite in bed: asking if it felt good and constantly asking for updates. Of course, communication is always important, so in that way Asaka was to be commended for his efforts. This being said, communication, when it's too often, can completely ruin the mood. It can leave both parties frustrated. In this situation, it only left one of them frustrated: Wataru. Wataru was at the point in his sexual development when he wanted his partner to be aggressive. His role as uke made him submissive and for the seme to also be submissive made him uncomfortable.

Meanwhile, Kazuki was taking his evening shower and feeling guilty for forcefully coercing Wataru into sex. _Well, technically it wasn't forcing was it? He did want it…_ But convincing oneself things that aren't necessarily true proves to be impossible. And, in the back of his mind, Kazuki couldn't convince himself of a falsehood. Then again, he wasn't completely regretful of it either.

_I guess that means I won't have to-_ his happy thoughts of victory were interrupted when he thought he heard a faint knocking.

He quickly stuck his hand out of the shower and reached for his watch. He glanced at it and said, "Shit. Toko got here fast." Kazuki quickly rinsed and got out of the shower. He didn't bother getting dressed; after all, she was his cousin and had probably seen everything before.

He looked through the peephole and sure enough: it was she. He opened the door and the first thing out of her mouth was "It's about time!"

"Sorry. I was in the shower." Kazuki said, looking sheepish.

"So why did you want me to come right after work?"

"I have a question for you."

"Oh? And you couldn't ask me it on the phone?"

"No. It would've been awkward."

"Now you have to tell me what it is!"

"Well. I slept with Wataru."

"That's great! Wait, is it? What's the question?"

"Do you think I've won him back?"

Well that was a surprise for Toko. She had expected something less difficult to figure out. And why was she the one who had to help him out with this? What had happened to Kazuki's best friend, Jouichirou?

"Um…I…I don't know if I can answer that."

"But…you know everything." Kazuki said as he started getting dressed.

Toko looked away as he put on his clothes and answered, "Kazuki, you need to ask Wataru. I can't help you with this."

"Why?" Kazuki asked softly. Toko couldn't bear to see him so sad. He was supposed to be happy after making love with Wataru.

"I'm not him. There's no possible way I could tell you what he thinks and feels, especially in this extremely complicated situation!"

_I have to tell him_, Wataru thought as he ran down the street to catch the last train. He had finally decided whom he wanted to be with. _I love him_.

As he got on the train, just before the doors closed, he practiced what he would say.

Once he had reached his destination, Wataru quickly got off the train and started running again. But once he reached Kazuki's apartment, he saw a girl walk out his door, then turn around and kiss his cheek. _I'm too late_, Wataru thought, _he's found someone else…_

Wataru hid around a corner as the girl walked away. There was something familiar about her. He buried his face in his hands and slid down the wall into a sitting position. _So much for that_, he thought.

He got up and started walking back in the direction he'd come from. He'd already missed the last train and there was no way he could call Asaka after what had happened.

"_Asaka, I can't do this."_

"_What's the matter?"_

"_Nothing, it's just…I've finally figured out who I want to be with…"_

_Asaka had just looked at him sadly and said, "…and it isn't me, right?"_

"…_Right. I'm really sorry, Asaka."_

"_It's alright. I guess I've known for a while that this was going to happen. I can't compete with your love for Kazuki and his for you."_

"_You don't have to be so nice. I don't deserve it."_

"_No, you don't, but I'll be nice anyway." He was smiling sadly. He got off of the bed and walked to the door of his room and said, "You should leave."_

_Wataru got up, adjusted his clothes, grabbed his things, and said, "I'm sorry. I hope we can be friends."_

"_That might take awhile to happen. I need time."_

"_Okay. Call me if you want to hang out…as friends."_

_Asaka nodded and gestured towards the door._

_Yup_, Wataru thought, _after that there's no way I can call Asaka._ Wataru had missed the last train and decided to walk the few blocks home.

As soon as he walked in the door, he almost ran into Karin. She smiled at him and asked, "So how'd it go with Asaka?"

Noncommittal, "hmm."

"Have you decided?"

"Um, yeah. But it's not going to work out." Before Karin had a chance to reply, Wataru went up to his room. Karin, wanting to secure her earnings, followed him.

"Well? Who is it?"

"It doesn't matter, I'm too late. He's found someone else," he replied before stepping into his room and shutting the door behind him. Karin took the hint and left him alone, shaking her head, hardly daring to believe what had happened.

As soon as Wataru stepped inside his room he collapsed on his bed. _If he's found himself a girl, what was with the other night? Did it mean__** anything**__ to him?_

The next morning, things were extremely quiet at the breakfast table. Karin decided to find out exactly how things had happened. And since not even Wataru could win against her, it was easy to find out.

"That can't be true! Kazuki loves you, Wataru!"

"Obviously not if he can have a girl at his apartment who gives him kisses on her way out."

Karin got frustrated with Kazuki and the entire situation and decided to find out for herself, "Wataru, I'll be back."

Wataru looked confused for a moment and then smiled. He knew that he should really be the one dashing out of the house again to find Kazuki, but after a long night of nightmares and tossing and turning, he didn't have the strength for confrontations.

Karin rushed to Toko's jewelry shop to talk to her. She wasn't comfortable enough around Kazuki to talk to him personally, but she was more than happy to gossip with his older cousin.

When she walked in, she didn't see anyone in the front of the store so she figured that Toko would probably be in the back working on a new piece. "Toko!" she called out, hoping that her voice would carry to the back room.

Shortly after, an assistant of Toko's poked her head out into the store and answered, "Yes? Senpai is busy at the moment, can I help you instead?"

"Actually, it's a personal matter. Could you tell her that I'm here, Ai?"

Ai nodded and went back in to the room to speak to Toko. A second later, Toko popped her head out and said, "I'll be there in a sec! Just got to finish this last engraving!"

Karin looked around the store at the new pieces laid out while she waited. When Toko came out, she got straight to the point and asked, "Toko, is Kazuki seeing some girl?"

Toko looked surprised, "No, I don't think so. I talked to him last night and he was still mooning over Wataru!"

"Wait a minute…last night?"

"Well, yeah! He called me and told me to come over as soon as I was done with work. I got done really late and by the time I left, I couldn't take the train back to my house so I had to call a cab."

"Did you kiss his cheek on your way out?"

Toko got freaked out for a moment and asked, "Have you been spying on me?"

"No, but my brother saw you and got the completely wrong idea. He's at home all depressed because he thinks that Kazuki's found himself a girlfriend!"

Toko slapped her forehead and pulled out her phone. She dialed Kazuki's number and said quickly, "Kazuki, it's me, Toko. Get to Wataru's house now. Karin and I will meet you there."

Toko closed up the store for the day early and told Ai to go home and get some rest. Then Karin and Toko walked to the bus stop that would take them to Karin's house.

Wataru, in the meantime, finished his breakfast in silence and trudged back up the stairs to his room. He hadn't cried since he'd found out that he'd lost Kazuki forever. Now as he lay on his bed, he let the tears flow freely. It wasn't fair; the universe seemed to be against him. After all, now that he'd figured things out, he was supposed to end up with his prince and live happily ever after.

After his tears subsided, he wiped the remainder of them from his face and sat up. He grabbed a tissue, blew his nose, and left the room. He didn't know where exactly he was going to go, but he needed to go somewhere to muse, mourn, and go through his stages of depression.

He left the house and ambled towards Hama Rikyu (although he didn't know it at the time), where he and Kazuki had had one of their blissful moments together. Wataru had really enjoyed that little field trip and hoped that by going to such a calm and beautiful place, he'd be able to begin to feel better about the situation. Perhaps he'd even reach a solution.

Karin and Toko met Kazuki on his way over to the house. They'd just left the bus stop and were walking towards home when they'd heard a car pull up behind them. After realizing that it was Kazuki, the two got in the car and drove the rest of the way.

Karin unlocked the door and led the others up to Wataru's room, expecting him to be there. When they arrived, however, they found the room empty. Kazuki groaned and pulled out his phone.

"Hello?"

"Wataru?"

"Yeah, who is this?" Wataru asked uncertainly.

"You've forgotten your master already? It's Master Kazuki."

"You're not my master anymore remember? That girl you were with last night can be your servant now."

Kazuki shook his head in frustration, "Wataru, where are you?"

"Hama Rikyu."

"Good. Stay there. I need to talk to you."

"Um…okay. You can't tell me all about your new girlfriend over the phone?"

"Shut up. Just stay there…please."

"Okay. I'll see you in a little bit…and don't tell me to shut up." Wataru hung up.

Kazuki faced the two girls and said, "He's being stupid again. I'll see you ladies later."

Kazuki got in his car and started driving.

"_Wataru, I'm serious, stop worrying." Kazuki kissed Wataru again and held his head as he lowered him to the grass._

"_Ka-Kazuki, but…what if …somebody sees?" he asked in-between kisses._

"_I don't care if anyone sees. I'm tired of pretending to be someone I'm not," Kazuki replied seriously. "I want to be with you. I love you and if that means being judged, I'm willing to take it because you're in my life. I know it sounds really corny and cliché but it's true."_

"_I love you, Kazuki. But we'll never be accepted. We shouldn't do this in public. What if it gets to the wrong person's ears?"_

"_Still doesn't change the fact that I love you. Nothing can change that."_

_I guess he was wrong,_ Wataru thought.


	16. My Favorite Time to Look at You

* * *

My Favorite Time to Look at You

"I had a feeling you'd be here," Kazuki said as he walked up behind Wataru.

"Hmm."

"Wataru…look at me. Talk to me."

"What do you want me to say?"

"Why were you at my apartment last night?"

"If you already know I was there, then you already know why."

"I know. But I want to hear you say it. Otherwise I won't believe it."

Wataru sighed, "I was there because I wanted to tell you that I love you and that I want you back. Then I saw your new girlfriend and realized that I was too late, so I left."

Kazuki sat down beside Wataru, tenderly held Wataru's cheek and said, "Silly. There is no new girlfriend."

"Then who was the girl I saw you with last night?"

"Toko. I asked her to come over so she could help me with some issues."

"That was…Toko…Damnit that's the second time I do that."

"Wataru, what did I say to you the last time we were here together?"

"That you love me and nothing can change that."

"Mmhmm." Kazuki looked at Wataru and pulled him closer. He brought his lips within millimeters of Wataru's mouth and held still. He whispered, "Can we have our 'happily ever after' now?"

"I really hope so," Wataru replied before Kazuki kissed him.

They made love beneath the blooming cherry tree.

Yuichi Kazuki stared at Wataru for the umpteenth time that morning. _I can't believe he still hasn't woken up!_ As soon as he thought that, he unconsciously exhaled in frustration and the sudden rush of air woke Wataru up.

Wataru yawned and slowly turned his head toward Kazuki and froze when he saw his lover's eyes on him. "Yuichi! What are you doing staring at me? Creep."

"I'm not allowed to look at you anymore?" Kazuki pouted.

"Not when I'm sleeping!"

"That's a shame, it's my favorite time to look at you."

"Oh? Why's that?"

"Because you're not talking, of course."

Wataru looked sullen and became grouchy. Kazuki grinned and kissed his lover on the nose._Typical_, Wataru thought.

"Yuichi?"

"Hmm?" Kazuki mumbled as he played with Wataru's hair.

"What day is it?"

"Um…Sunday afternoon, I think."

"We've been here since Friday night, do you think we should go hang out with people?"

"Do you really want to?"

"…Not really. I was just wondering if we should."

"Well, we should. I just don't think we will."

"You're making the decision for me?"

"You don't want to stay?"

"Well, I didn't go to school on Friday or Saturday and I don't think my parents will be very happy with that."

"You're right. I forgot about school…" Kazuki trailed off, sat up and continued his thought, "Get your things. I've got to get you home. You have to study for the exams if you want to get into Tokyo Tech."

"W-What?! I can't believe you sometimes. It's Sunday, I'm not studying today."

"Don't be stupid! Of course you're studying today because I'm taking you home as soon as you are ready."

"Then I won't get ready. I refuse."

Things were back to normal with the couple. Wataru knew Kazuki cared, but was already tired of him being so responsible all of the time.

Kazuki could tell that Wataru's patience was wearing thin, so he dropped the subject for a moment then said, "But if your parents get angry, I won't be able to see you anymore! I mean, I've let you miss class; this will totally ruin the 'upstanding honor student' picture that they have of me."

"Um…Kazuki?" Wataru asked timidly.

"What we're back to 'Kazuki' then? What happened to-" Kazuki stopped when he saw Wataru's serious face.

"Do you want to come with me and tell them we're together…as a couple?"

"Um…well…I-I…er…yes?" Kazuki stuttered. "Do you really want to tell them?"

"Well. Yeah. We've been together for two years, don't you think it's time we told them?"

"Mmhmm…Erm…when did you want to do it?"

"Soon-ish. We don't have to think of a specific 'when,' I just wanted to tell them and see if you wanted to come too."

"I'm glad you told me…" Kazuki was genuinely happy that Wataru had told him but it didn't change the fact that he was scared. What if Wataru's parents rejected him? What if they were against homosexuality? _Great. We've had a weekend of bliss. Reality check already? Fuck._

Meanwhile, the whole gang aside from Kazuki and Wataru, were gathered at Kawamura's place discussing the outcome of the whole ordeal.

"Not possible, Karin! Wataru would have told me if he got back with Kazuki." Poor Kawamura was still trying to win the pot…

"Of course it's possible! It's true! They've been at Kazuki's place since Friday night! I saw them get back together before that at Hama Rikyu, stupid! You can even ask Toko. Retard."

"Okay, call Toko." Kawamura refused to believe Karin until he had corroboration.

Karin groaned and made the call. After Toko had confirmed Karin's story, Kawamura finally relented and pulled his little black notebook out of his back pocket and flipped once again to the pages with names and bets. He saw that the winners of the pot were Karin and Miho.

"Fine. You and Miho are splitting the pot evenly, you each get ¥14,000. Happy?"

Karin grinned, "Yup! Hmm what will I buy with my cash?" She teased him relentlessly in this fashion until Kawamura interrupted her with more "business."

"Okay guys, everyone has to pay up by next week so that Miho and Karin can get their money. Agreed?"

The group murmured in agreement and accepted their responsibility.

Finally, Monday arrived and Kazuki had forced Wataru to go home Sunday night and "explain" his absence the entire weekend. In the end, Wataru's parents didn't really buy the story but they decided that since he'd been staying at his upperclassman's home, it was all right.

When Wataru met up with Kawamura for their walk to school, Kawamura seemed to be in an angry mood.

"What's the matter, Kawamura? Just because it's Monday doesn't mean that today's gorgeous weather should be wasted on you."

"I just lost ¥6,000 to Karin. And it's Monday."

"Whoa. How'd you lose that much money to her?!"

Just then Kawamura realized who he was talking to and replied with a noncommittal, "hmm."

Wataru just shrugged his shoulders and went back to thinking about his amazing weekend.

School got started quickly and Wataru was forced to explain (lie) about his absences from class on Friday and Saturday numerous times. He was sad about his reintegration into reality and became sullen for most of the morning classes. He was, however, revived when Kata-sensei's favorite recent graduate knocked on the door of the classroom.

"Kazuki-kun! How are you? How's school? Are you enjoying yourself? Tell me everything."

Kazuki bowed before answering with, "It is good to see you Kata-sensei. I am pleased to see you looking well. School is fine and I am enjoying myself, thank you for asking. I hope this year has been going well for you as well and that these students are not making too much light of your class."

"Oh, not at all Kazuki-kun. They are behaving decently, only I wish that some of them would come to class more often." As she said the last phrase, she focused her attention on Wataru, making him blush who knew exactly what was going to happen next.

"Kata-sensei, I'm afraid I am here to ask that you excuse one of your students for a moment. I hope you will allow this interruption and accept my sincere apologies."

Ms. Kata groaned and said, "Alright Kazuki. I accept your apology. To whom did you wish to speak to?"

"Fujii Wataru. I hope that's alright."

Ms. Kata said it was alright and let Wataru go. As soon as they were out of the classroom, Kazuki said to Wataru, "I still have the key to the student council office…"

Wataru grinned and followed Kazuki to the office where fun things were bound to happen.


	17. The Truth Comes Out

**The Truth Comes Out**

10 minutes later, Wataru and Kazuki were reaching for the clothes that, in their passionate fervor, were strewn all over the room. After both were dressed they made sure there was no sign of their extracurricular activity and went back to the classroom. Class had ended and students were on their breaks so they all saw the two step out of the student council office. Kazuki and Wataru looked surprised for a moment then Kazuki stuck out his chin defiantly and grabbed Wataru's hand. The two heard a collective gasp and murmurs of both approval and disapproval. After the slight chaos had subsided, the boys walked hand-in-hand back to Wataru's classroom.

"Wataru?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm ready to tell your parents about us. I was really unsure about it before, but now I'm positive that it's the right time to do it. So whenever you want to tell them is fine with me."

"Want to tell them now? I finish in about an hour."

Kazuki looked surprised for a moment then said, "That's so you. Yeah, let's tell them after you're done with class."

After school, Kazuki picked Wataru up and drove to his house. When they pulled up to the house and parked in the driveway, they realized they'd have to wait until his parents got back from work.

They were too nervous to take advantage of the fact that they had the house more or less to themselves. Karin had sensed the tension in the air and decided to make herself scarce. She had, almost upon seeing them, headed up toward her room, shut the door, and turned on her music.

Kazuki got up and started pacing. "Wataru, how long will it take for your parents to get here?"

"A long time, actually. They get home around 8 ish."

"So are we going to sit here for four and a half hours?"

"No?"

"Then what should we do?"

"I don't know. I don't feel like leaving, though. Why don't we hang out with Karin?"

Kazuki shrugged and stood up. He reached for Wataru's hand and pulled him up off the couch. They walked slowly and silently up the stairs to Karin's room.

"Hey, Karin, can we come in?"

"Yeah, sure." They opened the door and stepped inside. Kazuki and Wataru were both surprised to see what was in there. It had been awhile since they'd last been in her room; in fact, Kazuki had never actually been in her room. It was so different from what they expected. Instead of finding posters of her favorite bands and pictures of her favorite celebrities, they found prints of famous paintings, original art, and souvenirs from around the world. What most surprised Wataru is that neither of them had ever been out of the country.

"Karin, where did you get all of this stuff?"

"Here and there. Some of it I made myself, a lot of stuff is from my friends who travel a lot."

"When did your tastes change? Last time I was in here you had posters of Merry all over the place."

"They're in my closet, I redecorate every once in awhile."

Wataru decided to drop the subject. He'd never noticed her redecorating before. Could it have been that he was wrapped up in his own life all the time that he never even noticed changes in his little sister?

"So what are you guys up to?" she asked curiously as she lay back on her pillows.

"…We're going to tell Mom and Dad about us," Wataru answered gesturing to himself and Kazuki.

"Really?"

"Yeah," Kazuki jumped in, "Wataru thought it was about time we told them…"

"What about your parents?" Karin asked Kazuki.

Kazuki looked bewildered for a moment. "…My parents?"

"Well, yeah. Your parents don't know about you guys either, right?"

"Well, no. But I'd like to at least introduce him to my parents before I spring it on them that we've been together for two years."

"And exactly how are you going to explain your 'friendship' to them?"

"Can we just focus on getting through today please?" Wataru interrupted.

"You have plenty of time," Karin shot back.

"Yeah but this is stressful enough without you putting extra pressure on us." Wataru glared at his sister. He was also curious to know the answer to her question, but at the moment he was more concerned with worrying about what his parents would say.

While Karin and Kazuki continued discussing the situation with his parents, Wataru started imagining all of the possible scenarios. His parents could a) be completely fine with him being in a homosexual relationship with an older man, b) disapprove completely of them but still love him anyway as he was their son, c) toss him out of the house for being a homo, d) focus more on the fact that they had lied to them for two years, forgetting completely the whole point that he was gay for about 10 minutes and _then _start on that.

"…ru?" Karin was waving her hand in front of his face to wake him up from the trance he was in.

"Sorry, what?"

"I was just asking if you were okay. You look like your brain was about to cave in."

"Thanks. You're a really sweet sister, Karin. They should give you a medal."

Kazuki laughed and ruffled Wataru's hair.

An hour later, Karin, Wataru, and Kazuki were still in Karin's room talking when they heard the front door open and close.

"Karin! Wataru! Are you here?" it was their mother calling for them.

Karin and Wataru looked at each other for a moment, wondering whether Kazuki should come down with them and why their mother was home so early.

The three came down the stairs slowly, Wataru nervously holding Kazuki's hand the entire way down. Once they reached the bottom of the stairs, however, Wataru let go resignedly.

When they stood in front of Mrs. Fujii, Kazuki bowed humbly and apologized for such a sudden visit.

"Nonsense, Kazuki-kun. It's always a pleasure to see you. Especially since it's been so long! Although I must say, we were a bit worried about Wataru when he told us that you went from Friday to Sunday studying at your apartment. Isn't that a bit much at one time?"

"Yes, I suppose it is. I'm very sorry Mrs. Fujii." He bowed again.

Wataru fidgeted during the entire exchange. Whether or not he told them the truth about that weekend, his parents would figure out the truth.

"Mom, when's Dad getting home?" Karin asked quickly.

"I imagine he'll be home at the usual ti-"

Before she could finish, everyone heard the key get shoved into the keyhole and unlock the door. A moment later, Mr. Fujii walked in the door.

When he stepped inside he saw his entire family along with Kazuki standing in front of the door, they're eyes focused on him.

"Whoa. What's the matter? Why's everyone staring?"

"Hi Daddy! We were just asking Mom when you were going to be home and then you answered our question."

Wataru fidgeted some more and Kazuki grabbed his hand reflexively; Wataru calmed down a bit immediately. Mr. Fujii noticed the exchange and his expression darkened a bit.

Karin poked Wataru and prodded him forward. "Dad? Um, Kazuki and I need to talk to you and Mom."

Both parents looked worried. Mrs. Fujii nodded to Karin who looked relieved to be excused.

Mr. and Mrs. Fujii led the way to the living room where they sat down. Mr. Fujii sat in his large armchair while Mrs. Fujii sat on the armrest. Kazuki and Wataru sat down on the couch facing them.

"…"

"So what did you want to talk to us about, Wataru-kun?" Mr. Fujii prodded.

"…" Kazuki reached an arm around Wataru and rubbed his back. Wataru bit his lip and said, "I…just…um…I thought it was time that you knew the truth about our relationship."

"The…truth?" Mrs. Fujii asked.

"Yeah. You see… Kazuki and I have been dating for the past two years…"

"But…you're both men…and he's older than you!" Mr. Fujii exclaimed.

"Well, yeah. But we're in love…"

"…How long did you say you two have been dating?" Mrs. Fujii asked timidly.

"Two years…"

"This is just a phase, Wataru. You'll get past it once you're in college," Mr. Fujii said, refusing to believe the truth.

"Sir, I _am_ in college. This can't be a phase. It's the real thing." Now Kazuki was getting offended.

This was going worse than Wataru planned. His father wasn't angry, he was just refusing to accept it. _This is worse than any of the scenarios I pictured._

"Honey, it's been two years. It doesn't qualify as a phase."

Mr. Fujii buried his head in his hands and murmured, "I have a gay son…who's going to pass on the family name? What about grandchildren? What am I going to tell my coworkers when they start asking about my son…?" He continued muttering on about what would happen if people found out. He kept referring to Wataru as "my son" as though he was trying to get used to the fact that it was _his_ son and not someone else's who was gay. Finally he looked up and asked, "Is your sister gay too?"

"No, Dad. Karin can carry on the family genes if that's what you're worried about." Although his father had been muttering quietly, Wataru had heard every word and couldn't believe his reaction

As much as Mr. Fujii wanted to deny it, that was exactly what he was worried about. He wanted grandchildren someday. He also wanted a son he could be proud of. How could he be proud of a son if he wouldn't be accepted in society? He'd heard about men who had been fired after coming out. Bosses would find petty reasons to fire homosexual workers. It was a harsh reality that he never wanted his son to deal with. He'd never even expected that Wataru would someday be affected by that reality. But what could Mr. Fujii do? Find some attractive ladies Wataru's age and try to set them up? That was ridiculous. Wataru went to a co-ed school… there were an abundance of girls. But maybe none of them were right for him. Perhaps he should ask Karin to introduce some of her friends to Wataru. Perhaps that would get him out of this funk. Karin probably already knew about Wataru and this character sitting beside Wataru, though. She would never agree to sabotage the relationship if she already knew that they were in love.

"Dad."

"What?"

"Say something. Mom. Say something."

"Sweetie, I care about your happiness. I just wish you hadn't lied to me about this…Friday until Sunday…" she remembered, "…you weren't studying at all, were you?"

"…No. We weren't."

While Mr. Fujii retreated into his mind, Mrs. Fujii was doing all she can to ease the tension and the awkwardness by asking questions. She really didn't care at all that he was homosexual. She was the honest type who would have said something if it honestly bothered her. But she could also understand Mr. Fujii's pain and disbelief.

"I can imagine what you were doing, what I would like to know now is why it occurred all weekend."

"We were…celebrating getting back together, Mrs. Fujii," Kazuki answered. Wataru was almost catatonic while staring at his father who still had buried his face in his hands once again. Both were deep in thought. Kazuki put his arm around Wataru's shoulders, trying to comfort him and answer all of Mrs. Fujii's questions in his place.

"Getting back together? But I thought you said you've been together for two years."

"Well…we broke up for a few months, but got back together this past weekend," They were tiptoeing a subject that Kazuki still wasn't comfortable talking about with anyone other than Wataru and wasn't exactly itching to relive the past few months with Mrs. Fujii.

"Why did you break up in the first place?" Wataru and Mr. Fujii were still silent so the remaining two continued questioning and explaining.

"We broke up because of me. I had been really jealous of Wataru's friendship with Asaka and Wataru finally got sick of it."

"So have you learned your lesson?"

That was a bit surprising. Kazuki schooled his features and replied, "Oh, definitely. After seeing them actually date…"

"Asaka and Wataru dated? But he's so much older…"

"Yes…he is. But Asaka is a decent guy, he wouldn't pressure Wataru into anything, if that's what you're worried about," Kazuki realized he was being a little too informal with Mrs. Fujii but she didn't seem to mind.

"He _is _a very nice guy…" she trailed off into silence for a few minutes.

"Oh…now all of Wataru's moods make sense…" Mrs. Fujii murmured.

"Does Karin know?"

"Yeah, she's known from the very start. She did a lot to try and get us back together, along with my cousin Toko."

"Toko? The lady who's teaching Karin how to make jewelry? She's your cousin?'

"Mmhmm. They've taken quite a liking to each other. They like to make fun of us together," he added.

"Who else on your end knows about you two?"

"My brother and my niece. We plan on telling my parents soon. After the shock wears off from this experience," Kazuki smiled.

"Thank you for finally telling us the truth. We appreciate it even though this one over here," she said, gesturing to her husband, "is being unreasonable."

Finally Wataru spoke up, "Mom, thanks for being so understanding."

"I've said this before and I'll keep saying it: all that matters to me is your happiness. If you've found love, who am I to judge you?"

Wataru smiled, thanking her.

"When I first saw him smile like that…it was hook, line, and sinker for me."

"That's how it was when I first saw Momoko…" Mr. Fujii finally spoke.

Mrs. Fujii…Momoko smiled and blushed. She kissed his cheek.

"It's like their smiles can light up the world, right?" Kazuki said, finally enticing Mr. Fujii into conversation.

"Exactly! Like one smile from them will make all of your problems go away…" he trailed off, realizing he was talking to his gay son's lover.

"Mhmm. Like one smile has made your entire life worth living…" Kazuki continued.

"Kazuki…stop. You're embarrassing me," Wataru said.

"And me," Momoko added.

Both men shrugged and said in unison, "But it's all true!"

"…So you really love my son, then."

"Yes, Mr. Fujii. I really love your son."

"…Then I have no choice but to allow you to stay together…" he still didn't seem very happy about the couple, but he resigned himself to the fact that they were together. Hopefully life would be kind to his only son in the future. He would hold his breath.

_Wow. That was a radical change… All Kazuki had to do was start talking about my smile and he and my dad were talking about Mom and me right after. I don't even think Dad realized what he was doing… Mom really liked Kazuki…She always has, but now that they know about our relationship I'm really surprised she took to him so easily. He _is_ kinda like Dad. A "charmer" if you will. But probably, Dad will still object to us being together. I wonder how far he'll go, though. _

_I wonder if Kazuki's parents will take to us as a couple. Will _they_ reject us? Or will the same thing happen as here? Maybe they won't care as much because Shohei is already successful and already made them parents. Maybe they'll finally take the pressure off of Yuichi…_

"Hellooo…. Wataru? Are you in there somewhere?"

"Yeah Mom, I'm here. Just…thinking, I guess."

"Well you better start thinking of how you're going to get me to let you stay the night at Kazuki-kun's apartment again. The whole 'studying' thing clearly isn't going to work anymore."

"Wait a minute, Mom. We actually do study, you know."

"Yeah…just like I'm actually from America."

"Mrs. Fujii, you're from America?"

"Hahaha, very funny."

"Speaking of studying…Wataru, when are you're next mock exams?" Kazuki asked.

"Uh…next week?"

"Then I'd better go. And you'd better hit the books if I'm ever going to see you again."

"Mother! _Why _did you have to remind him about school?"

"This is an act, isn't it?"

"Psh, I wish. _He's_ the one that made me come home so early on Sunday."

Kazuki shrugged and said, "Yes…I did. But Wataru, you know my opinions on school."

"Kazuki, I'm not a little kid anymore. You really don't have to worry this much," Wataru was getting annoyed.

Mr. and Mrs. Fujii just watched the argument wondering if it was a farce or if it was real.

"Yes, actually, I do. I couldn't live with myself if I knew that you got rejected from Tokyo Tech because I kept you from studying."

"But I study whether or not you make me! I go to prep school, you know."

"And? Your point is?"

"Ugh! We just went over this! Don't worry about my study habits so much!"

"Okay kids. Time to settle down now," Mrs. Fujii finally decided to interrupt.

"Oh… sorry, Mom." Wataru had forgotten that his parents were still in the room.

"Well…I'd better go," Kazuki said.

To Mr. and Mrs. Fujii, Kazuki said, "Please excuse me. Thank you for understanding…" The Fujiis nodded after he bowed himself out.

Wataru walked Kazuki to the front door while his parents stayed in the living room.

"That was…interesting," Wataru said.

"I thought for sure your dad was going to kick my head in or something…"

"He's mostly reasonable. By the end of that he was feeling better about our relationship…"

Kazuki kissed Wataru's cheek and said, "Guess we'll have to tackle my parents soon…"

"Yeah. Whenever you're ready, I'm ready."

"I think I just need to get over the shock of your dad's reaction and then we'll tell my folks. Anyway…I love you. I'll call you tomorrow, okay?"

"Yeah. Sounds good…I love you too," Wataru replied more quietly. He'd hoped for more of a goodbye kiss, but clearly Kazuki was on his best behavior after what had just happened in the living room.

Kazuki noticed the sudden change in Wataru's mood and smiled. "Actually, Wataru, will you walk me to my car?"

"Catch on quick, don't you Yuichi…" he replied as he opened the door for Kazuki. The two walked out the door hand in hand towards Kazuki's small sedan. When they reached the door of Kazuki's car, Wataru asked him if he was really comfortable telling his parents about the relationship.

"I…I'm still kind of nervous about the whole thing. But I figure that their reaction won't be any worse than Shohei's or your dad's. Besides, you can charm anyone into liking you."

"What? But that's your job, I can't actually charm anyone!"

"You charmed me."

"I…yeah, I guess I did. But I didn't 'charm' your brother!"

"Uh…you kinda did. He likes you as a person, he's just opposed to the relationship. He likes that you stand your ground."

Wataru unconsciously blushed remembering that everyone described him as "tough like a weed."

Kazuki took the opportunity and surprised Wataru with the goodbye kiss that both had been craving since they finished their 'meeting' with the Fujiis.

"Wow…that was passionate…" Mrs. Fujii said to their husband as they peered through the blinds of their window at the two lovers.

"I can't believe our son is gay. How could he do this to me?"

"He didn't do this to you. He fell in love. It's that simple."

"But…what about the family name? There'll be no more of us Fujiis…"

"Don't be ridiculous, Ryuu. Don't you remember that you have relatives? Anyway, we also have a daughter, so don't be so melodramatic."

"But…" he sighs, "…I'm out of arguments."

"Then you can stop being sad about it and start being happy for your son, who found love."

"Love…how is that even possible between two men?"

"How is it even possible between men and women? It's so hard to find the right person even if you're straight! It all depends on luck. Your son was lucky enough to find true love in high school. I think you should be happy for him."

"But his 'love' is another man!"

"But Kazuki-kun is just like you! You say you fell in love with me the first time you saw me smile, yes?"

"Yeah, you have the most beautiful smile."

"Thank you, but don't change the subject. Anyway, what did Kazuki-kun say about Wataru?'

"Ugh…that he fell in love when he first saw Wataru smile…"

"Exactly. You're so melodramatic you belong on a soap opera," Momoko joked.

"Am I really being that unreasonable? There are way more people than just me who disapprove of homosexuality."

"Those people are afraid. Are you afraid?"

"No."

"Then why do you disapprove?"

"Because he's _my_ son. Not somebody else's."

"Well, I'm sorry but I don't allow unreasonable people in my bed, and I'm going to bed. So you, my darling, can sleep on the couch if you're going to keep missing the big picture."

"You're going to make Dad sleep on the couch for not accepting Kazuki and me?" Wataru had walked back in the house and had heard their discussion as he was passing through on his way to his room.

"Yes," his mother said stubbornly.

"But he's not the first person to disapprove of us…We're kind of used to it."

"Ha! See I told you Momoko," Ryuu said triumphantly, "who else disapproves?"

"Kazuki's older brother, Shohei. When he found out about us, he told us he'd become our enemy."

"And what did you say to him?"

"That we'd make him approve of us. He said he looked forward to seeing what we come up with to convince him."

"Then you tell us when Shohei has been convinced…When he approves, I'll approve." Ryuu looked worried for a moment, turned to his wife and asked, "Momo, are you still going to make me sleep on the couch?"

"Ugh, I suppose I have no choice but to let you come to bed…" she trailed off as she got up from her seat. She walked over to Wataru, kissed him on the cheek and said, "Goodnight. I'm happy you've found love."

"Thanks, Mom." Wataru smiled again.

She nodded and reached out to squeeze his hand before she disappeared up the stairs.

Ryuu Fujii watched his wife, but stayed seated. There were still some words to be exchanged before he would leave as well.

"I'd hoped that you would be happy for me."

"If he wasn't the same gender as you, I would be."

"Why does it make such a difference?"

"It's unnatural."

"_Love_ is not unnatural."

"…"

Wataru hung his head, giving up on trying to convince him through words and said, "Kazuki said this to Shohei and I'll say it to you: It'll be that much more gratifying when we make you approve of us. Chances like this don't come around too often…"

Ryuu frowned and crossed his arms, "You're right. You'll have a job of convincing me."

Wataru nodded and also disappeared, leaving his father in silence to mull over his own thoughts.

Wataru knocked on Karin's door and popped his head in to say "goodnight."

Just as he was about to pop his head back out, Karin told him to wait and come in.

"So, how'd they take it?"

Wataru explained what had happened downstairs. She gasped, looked horrified, and smiled in all the right places. _She really is a great sister._

"Damn right I'm a great sister."

"Uh…did I say that out loud? Or have you suddenly become a mind-reader?"

"Nah, it's written all over your face. Actually, it's called being a 'Wataru-reader.'"

"Um…haha?"

"Yes, Haha. It was funny! Anyway, that's not really important…What are you going to do about Dad?"

"I have absolutely no idea. But it would help if my awesome little sister was openly happy about Kazuki and I getting back together…"

"I _am_ really happy about you guys, you know that."

"Yeah. But if you were more vocal around Mom about it, she'd start talking to Dad about it and _maybe _he'd start to be at least okay with it."

"It seems like he _is_ 'okay' with it. I think he just needs prodding so that he'll be happy about it. If Dad were really against, it he'd be more adamant about you two not seeing each other. You know he can be a dragon sometimes."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. His name really fits him, doesn't it?" (A/N: Ryuu means dragon)

Karin nodded. "I'll try to be a little more vocal, though."

"But don't be obvious…and don't tell Mom that you're doing this…and don't-"

"I'm not exactly an amateur, Wataru. Relax."

Wataru nodded, said goodnight to his sister once again.

Once in his room, all Wataru could think was: _I really hope it goes better with Yuichi's parents than it did today with mine._


	18. Another Little Hole in My Heart

**Another Little Hole in My Heart**

Wataru fell asleep dreading the moment when he would have to come out as Yuichi's lover to the Kazukis. He awoke still clothed on top of the sheets of his bed, with a bad taste in his mouth uncharacteristic of his usual mornings.

He went down to the breakfast table after getting ready for school before his parents had left the house for work. As he sat down, he felt the silence surrounding him and felt suffocated by it.

He was alone with his father and mother at the breakfast table; Karin had still not come downstairs and was probably in the bathroom making sure her eyeliner was perfect.

"Morning, Mom…Dad"

"Morning sweetie. Did you sleep alright?" It was as if the evening previous had never occurred…

"Yeah. I guess. I think I had a few nightmares, though."

Ryuu Fujii still hadn't spoken a word. Instead of responding to his son, he had simply nodded gruffly and went back to nibbling a piece of toast and picking at some scrambled eggs.

"Ryuu, if you're not going to eat the eggs, leave them alone." Wataru's mom seemed a bit testy this morning…

"Sorry," he mumbled apologetically. He still had not said a word to his son.

Wataru tried again more cheerfully, "Morning Dad!"

"…"

"Wataru just said something to you, honey."

"…Good morning."

"So…soon I have another mock exam…any study tips?" he asked his father.

"…Don't study with your _boyfriend_."

"Ryuu!"

"…"

"Um…so…I'm thinking of getting a part-time job, what do you think, Dad?" Wataru tried again.

"…Why? So you can fund your crystal meth habit?"

"Ryuu!! Apologize."

"Just because I'm with a guy doesn't mean I use meth."

"…Really? I thought all gay guys did."

"Ryuu. Apologize right now."

"…So is this job going to foot the hospital bills?"

"What the hell? What hospital bills?"

"The ones you're going to get after you go in for AIDS."

"JUST BECAUSE I'M WITH A GUY DOESN'T MEAN I HAVE AIDS!" Wataru was furious and his knuckles turned white as he balled his hands into fists to restrain the desire to punch his father in the face.

Finally Wataru's father kept his mouth shut. He was trying to grasp the fact that his son had just yelled at him. With conviction. Not like a little gay man. Like a manly man.

Poor Mrs. Fujii was just an onlooker. She refused to apologize for her husband because he needed to do that for himself, but she couldn't just watch as he insulted their only son. So she turned off the stove, dropped the spatula she was using and on her way out of the kitchen, kissed her son's still-red-from-anger cheek.

The silence closed in on Wataru more and more and finally, after what seemed like an hour of silence, he'd had enough.

"Alright, Dad. I get it. You don't want me to be in love with a man. But I'm still your son. Can't you at least _pretend_ you love me as much as you did when you thought I was straight?"

Mr. Fujii looked Wataru in the eye for signs of a joke. There were none. Tears welled up in his eyes and he swallowed, trying to get rid of the lump that had appeared in his throat. "Wataru, I still love you. Don't say things like that!"

"Then how can you hurl those ridiculous stereotypes at me!?! It's hurtful. Really, really hurtful."

"I…I don't know."

"You don't know! You've been sitting here insulting me this entire morning and you don't know why?!?!! You're an asshole." Wataru grabbed his briefcase from the table next to him and walked towards the parlor. He saw his mom looking shocked and crying and his anger turned to guilt.

"No, Wataru. Don't you dare feel guilty. He deserves everything you just said and more. I'll talk to him before he leaves for work."

"If he's still like this tonight, I'm not coming home. Or I will, but it'll be to grab some clothes and my toothbrush."

Mrs. Fujii broke out into fresh tears and enveloped her son in a hug. It was a funny sight, seeing little Mrs. Fujii pull her son down into the hug…Too bad the situation was as far from funny as the north pole is from the south.

As she wiped away her tears she realized that his idea was probably the best. Maybe if Ryuu had to be without his son for a while, he'd appreciate Wataru more and realize what a fool he was being. "Don't stay at Kazuki's."

"What? Why not? He's my boyfriend."

"Please? Just…stay at Kawamura's if you can. Or…I don't know…somewhere other than Kazuki's."

"Alright. I'll try. What do you want me to tell Kawamura's mom when she asks?"

"The truth: that you're having problems with your father and we thought it best that you stay somewhere else until he gets his head together."

"Okay. I'll call you, Mom." Wataru's voice cracked and he choked on his words, "I love you…Mommy."

"I love you too." She hugged her son once more and realized that if she didn't let go soon, he'd be late for class. She let go, straightened his tie as though it were his first day of school, and ushered him out the door.

"Your dad, what?!" Kawamura exclaimed.

"I know, right? I can't believe it either. And he seemed so…okay with it last night."

"I can't believe this. I mean…your dad is so cool! He so confident with himself that he'll let me flirt with your mom! You'd never expect _that_ kind of reaction from someone that cool."

"Yeah…about the whole flirting with my mom thing…don't do it."

"Yeah, okay, sorry. Anyway, do you want me to call my mom right now and ask if it's cool for you to stay at our house for awhile?"

"Yeah, man. I'd really appreciate it." Kawamura nodded and got up to go call his mother, luckily the teacher was a little late in arriving, so they had a little bit more time. "Ugh…this really sucks." Wataru waited patiently knowing that Kawamura's mother would let him stay there.

Suddenly, Kawamura was back at his side and looking strangely unhappy. "Mom says that she's really sorry but she can't let you stay. Apparently we have relatives coming into town from Okinawa today and they're staying in our extra room. I…I'm really sorry."

Wataru nodded and put his head on the table, still exhausted from the fight with his father. He felt like crying but he couldn't. He'd already received funny looks from people on campus as he walked through the halls on his way to class. And the girls in the class were particularly angry with him. And the guys…well, the guys kept a wary eye out for him. All of this meant that they'd heard about Kazuki and him walking out of the student council office together and had seen them holding hands. But at this point, none of this petty high school stuff really mattered to him. Wataru didn't really have a home for the moment, and his friend couldn't help him out…who was he supposed to turn to since his mother didn't want him staying at Kazuki's apartment?

Yoshida interrupted Wataru's thoughts by sitting down at the desk next to his.

"Haven't you heard the rumors, Yoshida? Aren't you going to run away like the others?"

"You forget, I've already seen you kiss another guy, remember?"

"Oh…right…My bad. How're things with Miho?"

"They're good. We're really happy together. But anyway, my relationship isn't the reason I came to sit with you-"

Yoshida's explanation was cut short when the late teacher arrived. He would have to wait until break or lunch arrived now. In any case, Yoshida stayed at the desk and hoped he'd get his chance to cheer a very downtrodden Wataru up.

Teachers noticed the change in Wataru's disposition. They noticed that he had his head on the desk the entire class. They noticed that he paid hardly any attention to the material. They noticed that he seemed to be far away whenever they spoke to him. They all took notice. Finally Sato-sensei called him out of the classroom to have a word with her.

"Are you well?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

"And I'm the next Miss Japan. Go to the nurse's office, you're clearly not well enough to be in class."

"But-"

"Go."

Wataru hung his head and walked the short distance towards the nurse's office.  
"Hi. I'm going to need you to have a seat, we'll be with you in a second."

Wataru nodded. The nurse's secretary went back to her desk, but not before rapping her knuckles on the window of the nurse's private office.

"What have you been sent here for?" the nurse asked cheerfully.

"Extreme fatigue, most likely due to depression," Wataru replied without humor.

"…Right then," the nurse said, her cheerful tone wavering a bit, "you can either sit here or go have a lie down on one of the beds."

"I think I'll try the lie down." Wataru got up and trudged over to the nearest bed, flopped on top of it, and tried not to think about the morning's events.

When Sato-sensei stepped in the classroom, she looked for Kawamura. "Kawamura-kun!"

"Yes, Sato-sensei?"

"Outside, for a minute please?" she said as she stepped back outside the classroom.

Kawamura followed her out and asked, "What's the matter?"

"I think you know the answer to that question. What's going on with your friend?"

"He's having really big issues with his dad at the moment. He kinda got kicked out this morning."

"Ah, I see. Is he staying with anybody?"

"Not as of yet, no."

"Find him a place to stay."

"Wha-"

"You heard me. Do it. Quickly. You have ten minutes." She walked back inside. He texted Miho to meet him by the Juniors' drinking fountain.

Five minutes later, Miho arrived looking flustered.

"What did you call me out of class for?"

"Can Wataru stay at your house for a while?"

"Probably not. We have no spare rooms."

"Dammit. Okay that was all. See ya." Miho looked confused but stayed by Kawamura's side, hoping that the phone call he was making would explain his odd behavior and question.

"Michiko-san?"

"Yeah, Kawamura-kun. What is it?"

"Wataru's been kicked out sort of. Can he stay at your apartment?"

Michiko hesitated for a moment then said, "I'm not sure if Asaka will be okay with that. Hang on, he's right here, I'll ask him."

Kawamura felt muffled voices: Michiko asking if it was alright if Wataru stayed on the couch for awhile. Was it okay? Was Asaka sure?

Michiko came back on the line a second later, "Asaka is not really okay with it but he'll let Wataru stay for as long as necessary."

"Okay, thanks so much…I…I love you Michiko-san."

"You sound so unsure," Michiko joked.

"I've never said it over the phone before…"

"Hmm, true. Well…I love you too. I can't wait to see you again," she said quickly before hanging up without saying goodbye. Kawamura merely blushed.

"…Wataru got kicked out?!"

"Sort of. He got into this wicked fight with his dad and Wataru thought it would be better if he didn't stay there anymore. His mom insisted that he didn't stay at Kazuki's, so that's why I asked if he could stay at your place."

"This is really bad. What happened to make them fight?"

"Wataru and Kazuki came out to his parents."

"You're kidding."

"Nope. Now my ten minutes are up, I have to go. We'll talk more at lunch," Kawamura promised.

Miho nodded and ran back to her classroom.

Kawamura sat down in his seat minutes later and nodded to Sato-sensei, signaling to her that everything was taken care of.

Later, during lunch, the gang had gone straight to the nurse's office for lunch with Wataru.

"Oy, Fujii. Wake up," Yoshida said.

"Nng…what?"

"You have a place to stay," Kawamura said.

_That_ got his attention. "What?!"

"Yeah. You're staying at Michiko's place."

"W-What? But Asaka lives there."

"Yeah, but he's willing to let you stay there for as long as you need to."

"Well, that's nice of him."

"I know."

"…I can't believe this is happening to me."

"I can't believe you actually stood up to your dad," Kawamura said, impressed.

"Yeah…look where it got me, kicked out…sort of."

"But Fujii, you standing up to your dad might convince him that he's in the wrong," Yoshida interjected.

"Okay…I really want to stop talking and thinking about this for awhile. Can we please change the subject?" he asked tiredly.

"Umm…okay. I went shopping with Karin the other day," Miho tried.

"Yeah? What did you buy?"

"Well…it was window shopping."

"Haha. Nice. What did you 'window' buy?"

"A pair of shoes…they're really pretty."

Wataru snorted with laughter, it was the first time he'd laughed all morning. Then he sighed as if exasperated and asked, "What did they look like?"

"They're blue and-" Miho was interrupted by the sound of Wataru's phone ringing.  
Wataru apologized and picked up the phone. "Hey Kazuki."

"Hey. Asaka told me what happened. Why are you staying at his place?"

"Because Kawamura couldn't let me stay at his place."

"But why his place? Why not mine?"

"Honestly, your place was the first place I thought of this morning. But my mom made me promise that I wouldn't stay with you. I'm not really sure why."

"Oh. Okay. I think I got jealous for a second."

"Don't worry about it. I meant to call you but I've been sleeping in the nurse's office all day."

"Oh…okay. So I guess we're not going to tell my parents soon, are we?"

"This is a minor setback, but like I said, when you're ready I'm ready."

"Hmm," was the only reaction that Kazuki could muster. Wataru really was amazing…

"You okay?"

"Yeah, just thinking. I'll call you later, bye."

"Uh…okay," Wataru said confusedly as he put away his phone. What exactly was Kazuki thinking about that would make him cut off a conversation so quickly?

Miho and Kawamura stared at him for a moment and then asked, "What's the plan?"

"Um…take my stuff to Asaka's; that's the best plan I've got. I'm going to have to wait until my dad gets reasonable. Knowing my mother, how long do you think it'll take, Kawamura?"

"I'd say a week or less."

"That's really optimistic."

Kawamura shrugged. He didn't really have an explanation behind his prediction, but he had faith in Mrs. Fujii's ability to keep her husband in check.

Wataru trudged into the house after school that day and found his sister waiting for him in his room.

"I can't believe Dad is being like this."

"Tell me about it, Karin. Help me pack?"

"You shouldn't have to do this; it's not fair."

"I know. But now that I'm out of here, _you_ have to be the one here who helps Dad see reason. Mom can't do it alone."

"…Yeah. I know. But what am I going to do without my big brother to cook for?"

"Guess you'll just have to cook for Mom and Dad."

"I'm going to make awful food as a protest until you come home."

"Don't do that…Just…I don't know. Pretend nothing awful is actually happening."

"All of this will be worth it soon, Wataru. I'm sure of it."

"I really hope so," Wataru replied just before giving his sister a hug. He stepped away and started opening drawers and taking out his favorite shirts, pants, and of course, underwear.

Karin went downstairs to grab an overnight bag from one of the closets. When she got back upstairs, Wataru was sitting on his bed thinking.

"Double-checking a mental list?"

"Yep. All I'm missing is my toothbrush."

They both heard a knock on the door. Wataru ran to the bathroom and grabbed his toothbrush and went downstairs to answer the door.

"Hey Asaka…"

"Hey. Ready?"

"Yeah. Thanks for this, man."

"Yeah. Let's go."

He waved goodbye to his sister and followed Asaka to his car. The ride to his apartment was silent and lonely.


	19. Homework Always Comes First

**Homework Always Comes First**

When Wataru and Asaka arrived at the apartment, Asaka made sure to let Wataru go in the door first. _That's stra-_

"Surprise!" Kazuki yelled.

Wataru's face lit up at the sight of his boyfriend standing in Asaka's living room. He practically ran for Kazuki's outstretched arms.

Asaka hung his head sadly and walked to his room.

"Oh, Asaka…" Wataru murmured, his bubble of happiness bursting.

"Wataru…don't. Please?"

_It's starting again._

"It's not starting again. Don't you know how worried I've been about you?" Kazuki looked hurt that Wataru would jump to conclusions so quickly.

Suddenly Wataru's phone rang, surprising them both. Wataru apologized and took the call.

"Hello?"

"Hi, honey. It's Mom."

"Hey Mom. What's up?"

"I was wondering if you were staying at Kawamura's or not. You didn't leave a note."

"Oh…sorry about that. I'm actually staying at Asaka's. Kawamura has family coming into town today."

"Didn't you say that you dated Asaka?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Is he okay with this? Isn't it really awkward?"

"Yeah, actually the entire drive here was really silent. But you don't want me staying at Kazuki's place, so here's the only place I could go."

Mrs. Fujii was silent for a moment. "Alright. Go stay at Kazuki's."

"Mom, if you're really uncomfortable with me being at Kazuki's, it's fine I'll just deal with being here."

"No, no, no. I was just afraid you two would get caught up in the moment like you did this past weekend and forget to do your homework."

"Oh…really? That was a one-time thing. It's not going to happen again. Anyway, We're not celebrating anything…this isn't exactly a happy event."

Mrs. Fujii was silent again.

"Mom?"

She sighed and said, "Go stay at Kazuki's."

"Okay. How's Dad?"

"He's…exactly as stubborn as he was this morning. Karin's working on him right now, though."

"Tell him I said he's an asshole."

"I will not! Wataru, you know I'm not okay with that sort of language…"

"That's funny. You didn't say anything about it this morning."

"Wataru Fujii. You are mad at your father, I understand, but that does _not_ give you a right to be rude to me."

"…I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me…I-…I'll talk to you later. Bye."

"Bye, honey. Be safe."

When he hung up, Kazuki was staring down at him.

"What?"

"You were really mean to your mom."

"I know. I honestly don't know what happened. I was just…so _angry_."

"Yeah. What'd she say? Can you stay at my apartment?"

"She's reluctant, but she said 'okay.'"

"Go say 'thank you' to Asaka and meet me downstairs at my car. I'll grab your stuff."

_Ever the dutiful honor student…_

Wataru knocked on Asaka's bedroom door.

"Come in…" Asaka's muffled voice wafted out of the room.

Wataru opened the door and found Asaka on his bed reading one of his architecture textbooks. "Hey, Asaka. My mom just called and told me to stay at Kazuki's. I just wanted to come in and say thank you for opening your doors to me."

"Yeah. Sure."

"We can be friends, can't we Asaka?"

"Not yet. I…I can't yet. I'm still hurting, you can understand that, right?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry about the way things turned out."

"Mm." Asaka had already gone back to studying. There was too much hurt left in his heart to be able to talk to Wataru normally. _I suppose I knew it was coming, though._ Asaka thought.

Wataru shut the door and left Asaka to continue studying. He walked out of the apartment and met Michiko on his way down the stairs.

"Hey Fujii. You're not staying here?"

"No, but thank you. My mother just gave the okay for me to stay with Kazuki."

"I understand. Was Asaka being a poo-head?"

"Did you really just say 'poo-head'?"

"Yeah. I think it describes him perfectly sometimes. But anyway, I better go, it's my turn to cook dinner."

"'Kay. Thanks for originally letting me stay here."

Michiko nodded and ran up the stairs to her apartment.

Kazuki set down Wataru's medium-sized duffel bag on the floor next to the couch. "Okay, so this pulls out into a bed. Hang on a sec, I'll go and get some sheets."

"Wait…are you serious?"

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?"

"You're seriously going to make me sleep on the couch even though we've been together two years and I've slept in your bed many times?"

Kazuki looked at him for a moment, a smile playing around the corners of his lips. "Yes," he replied simply.

"Wha? _Why?_" Wataru pouted.

The corner of Kazuki's mouth twitched and he couldn't contain his smile any longer. He let out a little giggle and said, "I was kidding, Wataru."

"Grr"

"You dare growl at your Master?"

"…No…" Wataru sighed.

"Growl again and I really will make you sleep on the couch." This time, Wataru didn't pout, his face darkened a bit.

"Cheeky monkey. Come here," Kazuki suddenly had the urge to hold him.

Wataru fell into Kazuki's outstretched and a fierce passion ignited. Kazuki placed a soft kiss on Wataru's expectant lips, telling Wataru that these kisses would be the last of their adventures for the night. A sigh spilled from Wataru's lips as he fought for a moment of control with Kazuki. Wataru pulled Kazuki closer to him, pressed his lips against Kazuki's and lightly flicked Kazuki's lower lip with his tongue, teasing him, waiting for him to succumb.

Kazuki relinquished control and let Wataru deepen the kiss.

"Wataru?" he asked worriedly, "are you sure we should be doing this?"

"What do you mean?'

"Isn't _this_ what your mom was worried about?"

"Yeah," Wataru sighed as he pulled away and sat down on the couch.

After an awkward silence following their kiss, Kazuki asked if Wataru had any homework. Wataru rolled his eyes and replied that he had a little.

"Maybe you should get started…"

"Yeah, you're right…" Wataru replied tiredly. He fished his school case out of the duffel bag and rifled through the papers that Kawamura had stuffed in there after classes had ended.

Kazuki kissed Wataru's forehead lightly and went to grab his own schoolwork.

"What kind of homework do they give you at T-U, Yuichi?"

"A lot of reading. And a lot of papers to write."

Wataru nodded and went back to translating a particularly difficult sentence from English into Japanese. Kazuki noticed Wataru struggling and wanted to help. He asked Wataru to read the sentence to him. Wataru read to him while Kazuki translated in his head.

"What's the answer, Kazuki?"

"I can't tell you that, you have to work it out for yourself. But it helps a lot of you separate each part of the sentence and then go from there. Find the verb…" and Kazuki performed his tutoring duty as though he were an honor student.

"Oohhh!" Wataru exclaimed. "Now I get it…" _Hm, this is the first time Kazuki's ever helped me without teasing me a lot beforehand…_

_He never looks as adorable as he does when he finally understands something…_ Kazuki mused. _Maybe I should tutor him more often._

Once Wataru moved on feeling empowered and revived after finally having an epiphany, Kazuki went back to his own reading.

Finally when both finished their homework, were they able to relax.

"So…can we go to bed now?'

"Hm…yeah," Kazuki answered before Wataru kissed him.

…o0O0o…

Heh. You all thought you were about to get a lemon di'n'cha? Hmph. I'm a bit angry with you guys for not helping me out here. I'm losing steam ya know. Even using a bit of bad grammar in my author's note. Well, I'm stealing this idea from some other writer. If I don't get at least two reviews/comments/requests, I won't post the next chapter. So there [goes to dark corner in a Tamaki-like state. Or I'll upload chapters like this that don't really move the plot along much.


	20. Momoko's Ultimatum

A/N: hey, so my writer's block for this particular story is being a little more persistent but I needed to give you _something_. I hope this is good enough.

...o0O0o...

"I can't believe you, Daddy. You've never been this stubborn before!"

"But, Karin…It's not like this is some trivial subject like usual!"

"All the more reason for you not to be so…pig-headed!"

"Karin, I'm still your father. Do _not_ talk to me like that. Go to your room. Right now." He stared at his daughter with the iciest, angriest glare his usually relaxed disposition could muster.

And for the first time in Fujii family history, Karin lost a battle. She trudged up the stairs to her room, apologizing to Wataru over and over in her head.

_Everyone is against me nowadays…_

"I still don't understand your reasoning behind this, Ryuu." Momoko had appeared behind him in their dining room. The silence made it seem like the walls were closing in around them. It was already a small room, too…

"I'd really like it if we spent some time talking about something other than Wataru and Kazuki…"

"You just want us to pretend that everything is normal then, right? You want me to pretend that my son hasn't been effectively driven out of his home by his_father_? How can I do that Ryuu?"

"If he'd date a girl, you wouldn't have to pretend."

"But that wouldn't be natural for him! This is his life, not yours. You don't get to make all of the decisions."

"But protecting him is natural for me! Once he enters society as an adult, people will look at him funny, they'll try and make his life a living hell…" Ryuu looked away from his wife as though looking into his son's future.

"Ryuu," she started, her voice getting quieter, "things are starting to change already… Homosexual couples are starting to be accepted. You need to change too."

"I'm not against homosexuality."

"No? Then what did you call that awful display in the kitchen last week?"

"I'm against homosexuality for my son. I don't want him to suffer."

"You're making him suffer _right now._ The fact that you won't accept him sent him to the infirmary last week."

"But this is nothing, wait until-"

"Ryuu! I want my son back home where he belongs. Maybe you should leave…"

"…You're kidding, right?"

"You really won't understand any other way, will you?"

"…You're kidding, right?"

"No. I'm not kidding. I want Wataru back home. And if that means that you have to go because of it…"

"…I can't believe this."

"I'll go get you an overnight bag."

"Momo, do you still love me at all?"

Tears were threatening rolling down her already blotchy cheeks. "I still love you…"

"How can you do this?"

"How can _you_ do this, to your own son!"

"So that's how it's going to be…"

"Yeah," she said through her tears, "come home when you've gotten over yourself."

"Momo, please don't make me leave…" Ryuu took her into his arms despite some not very convincing struggling.

"Will you stop being such an asshole about your son's preferences?"

"I…I'll do my best," he still wasn't happy about the situation, but he couldn't bear the idea of leaving home any more than he could understand Wataru choosing Kazuki over a woman.

"…And don't make any slurs towards him…" she had to stop talking as he kissed her. "…And don't just think that by kissing me you can make everything better…" she stopped once again as he kissed her again.

"…Well there's kissing and then there's…" he insinuated.

"Hey! Stop that! Go call Wataru and tell him you miss him and you want him back home."

"Yeah. I _do_ miss seeing him fighting with his sister and hanging out with Kawamura around here. Not that I miss Kawamura, he always steals my thunder with you."

"Call Wataru…"


	21. Race Against the Clock

"Ah…Hah…" Wataru's breathing grew faster and more ragged as Kazuki pushed into him,

**Race Against the Clock**

Wataru sighed as he flopped back onto Yuichi's comfortable and soft bed. He rolled over onto his stomach and wriggled towards Yuichi's pillow. _It smells like him…_ Wataru thought as he sighed again. He smelled the pillow again, trying to decode Kazuki's scent. It was an interesting mix of aftershave, Kazuki's shampoo, and something else that Wataru had trouble identifying. _Is it cigarettes?_ he asked himself. He'd never seen Kazuki with a cigarette before… but he guessed it was possible that Kazuki just smoked occasionally rather than on a regular basis. He remained so deep in his thoughts that he didn't hear his beloved walk into the room.

Kazuki crept towards the bed on his tiptoes, hoping to scare Wataru. He sidestepped a small pile of textbooks before reaching the bed. He tensed his muscles and launched himself on top of Wataru.

"OW!" Wataru groaned as his nose squashed against the pillow and felt Yuichi's weight on him.

Kazuki just laughed as he rolled off of Wataru. "Oh come on…" a smirk came over the blonde's face as he continued **slyly**, "…you've had me on top of you a bunch of times before…"

Wataru flushed a brilliant red and stuttered his response. "Y-yeah…b-but…" Wataru couldn't collect his thoughts. He got frustrated with himself and Kazuki's smirk and evil glint in his eyes and playfully hit Kazuki's shoulder. "…that's different you perv!"

Kazuki snickered for a moment, stretching himself out on his bed, leaving only just enough room for Wataru. He heard Wataru snort, half laughing and half annoyed. Kazuki shifted a moment later and made space for Wataru. Wataru turned his head on the pillow so that he could get a better look at his lover.

Kazuki stared back, the affection visible on his face, a smile playing at his lips. "Wataru…"

"Hm?"

"Do you, by any chance, want to go tell my parents about us tomorrow?"

Wataru's eyes widened in shock, then quickly changed to love and appreciation. "Kazuki…"

"I know I said that we should wait until after my parents have met you for the first time, but I think that we should tell them about our relationship at the same time. It'll just be one big surprise…" his last sentence sounded less confident as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Let's do it," Wataru replied determinedly. His eyes suddenly took on a more confident color and he grinned, "Who knows? Things could turn out really well for us…"

"Yeah. Things might just work out…"

…o0O0o…

The loud ring of Wataru's phone woke them both up nearly three hours later.

"Mnngghhh…" Kazuki murmured, still only half-awake. "Baby…I think that's yours."

"Since when do you call me 'baby?'" he yawned as he searched for his cell phone, his arms flailing about and touching every surface until he found the elusive black phone. He yawned again as he took the call. "Hello?"

"Wataru Fujii! Do you know what time it is?"

"Not really… I was sleeping…" he murmured through more yawns.

"Well let me just tell you… it's LATE!" his mother yelled at him over the phone.

"Oh…I'm sorry…we both just fell asleep awhile ago."

"You have TWENTY MINUTES to get your butt through the front door, or else you can look forward to spending the next month in your room!"

"Okay, okay, I'm getting up…"

"Nine minutes left…!" his mother said warningly into the phone before she hung up.

"Is she really angry?" Kazuki asked timidly.

"Seems that way…"

"Crap…Alright, come on, I'll take you home." He got out of bed and started picking up the clothes that he'd tossed on the floor earlier and put them on. Wataru watched him silently for a moment before Kazuki reprimanded him, "Creeper, what are you staring at? Put on your clothes!" He tossed a pair of boxer briefs at their owner's face.

As Kazuki turned onto the onramp for the freeway, he began accelerating and staring at the analog clock on the dashboard.

"Yuichi…you're speeding…"

"Thank you… I wasn't aware…" he replied sarcastically.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I just don't want to you get grounded because of me."

"Oh… I'm not sure if my mom was serious or not…"

"I don't want to take any chances…"  
An awkward silence settled between them as Kazuki sped on the empty highway towards Wataru's home. In an effort to ease the tension, Kazuki put in one of his mixes and immediately tuned to number three on his stereo while Wataru nervously gripped his seat and gritted his teeth from the acceleration. Suddenly Wataru felt as though he had been transported into Quentin Tarantino's Kill Bill Vol. 2 as the distinct guitar riff from "Malagueña Salerosa" blared out. It seemed that song made him more relax because the instant it came on, his erratic driving became much more steady and he slowed to the speed limit. Wataru also unclenched and let go of his seat; he turned to Kazuki and watched him for a moment.

"Creeper…" Yuichi muttered, trying to hide his smile.

Wataru said nothing as he moved his gaze from Kazuki's face to his hand that was resting on the gearshift. He tentatively reached his right hand out and slowly slid his hand under Kazuki's, intertwining fingers with the blonde.

Kazuki said nothing as he tightened his hold on Wataru's hand and lifted it towards his mouth kissing it lightly. After a moment he let go of Wataru's hand and instead put his arm around Wataru's thin frame.

"…How do you think my parents will respond?"

"I think they'll be really shocked…"

Kazuki said nothing as he took the offramp to Wataru's house, slowing down substantially as they reached the right neighborhood.

As they pulled up in front of Wataru's house, Kazuki checked the clock on the dashboard again and said, "Ha! Three minutes to spare…enough for a goodnight kiss" He leaned towards Wataru and kissed him determinedly on the lips. Their tongues intertwined as Wataru flung his arms around Kazuki and pulled him closer. They stopped for a breath of air and looked at the clock: 2:59.

Wataru sighed.

"You have one minute," Kazuki said resignedly, "Better get going…"

Wataru sighed again. He gave Kazuki another peck on the lips and got out of the car.

Kazuki watched him go.

_God, if you help gay people, can you help things work out for me and Wataru? I love him…so much…_


End file.
